Four Seasons
by SnowyWolfe
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha finds that his wife disappeared, and she will not return to him unless he shows the ability to be a true father, kindness, and a gold heart. She leaves their son with him, Sasuke begins to uncover just how special his son is and his wife .
1. The Strange Deal

Four Seasons

Summary: Sasuke Uchiha finds that his wife disappeared, and she will not return to him unless he shows the ability to be a true father, kindness, and a gold heart. She leaves their child with him, the dead line is four seasons (a year); if he doesn't show those 3 things she vowed never to return to him and take their child with her. Can't be too hard right?

The Strange Deal

The streets of Konoha were empty and cold, it was winter time anyway so it didn't come as a big shock to the former missing ninja at all. He simply sighed and took the bitter wind and the icy fluff like a man. His mind was however racing, it was as if some drug caused his head to become overbearingly hot, and his mind disoriented. He staggered haphazardly on the walk home, begging God to cure his mind and allow him to walk home in peace.

Sasuke began to run, unfortunately it only made the situation worse, he gripped his head and began to pant harder and faster until he was on his knees in pain. He felt a hand come against his shoulder, he swiftly slapped it away.

"Sasuke, it's me honey." A soft voice called, he didn't care (as if he would even if he weren't in pain) it was too overbearing to deal with.

"Sasuke, are you alright?" The voice persisted, working delicate nerves on Sasuke's temper. He tried to mutter a "fine", but a sharp pain struck him causing him to kneel over in pain.

"Do you want me to call someone for help?" The voice asked frantically, her hand was on him again, anger rose in the version of red chakra. A gasp escaped from the voice's mouth. A thud followed it, Sasuke turned around to see his wife and child on the ground. Ino Uchiha had her baby on her chest and was dressed in a fancy parka.

"You went shopping again?" He asked harshly, not even bothering with greetings. His brutish behavior was common these days, and all Ino did was sigh at it. The baby cooed through the silence.

"I bought you a few things. Underwear, pajamas, medications, um, some ninja equipment." His blonde wife said, touching her lip and looking to the sky to try and remember.

"Medication?" He breathed, he dashed for the bag like an animal tearing through the bags and sent them flying in the air against his wife's shouts. In a desperate act to make sure he didn't take too much she grabbed the pill bottle. She stood up trying to pry open the bottle.

"Give them to me." He seethed, his eyes remarkably still oily black. She quickly opened the bottle and produced two pills. He knocked them away, and grabbed her hand; forcing her to fall back to her knees. He didn't repeat himself, he just took the bottles popping as many as he could in his mouth.

"Sasuke stop it!" His wife pleaded trying to take the bottle from his mouth, he pushed her back unpleasantly, the baby began to wail. When Sasuke had successfully swallowed 3 pills he tossed the bottle to her with apathy. Random pills lay on the ground.

"Go home, I'll meet you there." He ordered, standing up straight. Ino didn't reply, she just turned around.

"Where are you going?" She asked picking up the discarded objects.

"That," He said slowly turning around, "Is none of your concern." he finished coldly. Ino pondered for a moment on whether she should fire back a snide comment, or a cutely smart rebuttal but he walked away before she had the chance.

"Sasuke, come here..." She began her voice firm, he didn't stop, she repeated her words almost pleadingly.

"Sasuke, honey don't do this..." She said, fearing that he would do something distasteful again, there were already rumors of him having solicit affairs and multiple mistresses. Ino knew one of them, but trusted that she was the only one. It had been a big blow out with a huge disclosure following it.

"I promise you, you won't see me at home if you don't turn around." She warned confidently, he stopped for a moment as if in thought.

"Go ahead." He said throwing caution to the wind. She stood there shocked, he continued to walk. She hung her head down, her baby began to fuss.

* * *

"Aahhh..." Sasuke said sinking into a hot bath when he came home, The sound of wailing popped his bubble thoughts and relaxation.

"Ino take care of that." He cried loudly, he returned his thoughts to relaxation. However it kept on going on, the sobs grew louder and louder.

"Ino! Ino--" Sasuke said getting up and out of the bath to find his wife no where in sight but his baby in the crib.

"Your not being funny, ha ha April Fools I get it, now---Ino? H-Honey?" He cried softly, he went to the crib and saw that a note was attached to the side of it.

_**Sasuke I don't believe you, how could you just leave me by myself to walk home? Until you can show that you can be kind, a good father, and a heart of gold by the time the four seasons end only then will I return. However, if you do not, don't expect me to allow our child to stay with you, or me.**_

_**-Ino.**_

_**Sasuke **stared _at the note for at least 3 minutes, he was in shock. He fixed his child's diaper without saying a word, he made the milk bottle quick and easy and he cleaned the house and had dinner prepared for three.

"See? Ino you win." He said to the walls and furniture. No one responded but the noises of his child. He narrowed his eyes down at the floor, "You win alright? Just, just come back..." He begged, tears formed in his eyes.

"I can't do this without you okay?! Is that what you want to hear from me? I'm not the world's best dad and I should help--will help around the house more! Ino you can't leave me like this. I don't know a thing about being a father! I-I-I ....need you...." Sasuke said softly, he set the baby down gently and looked around the house for Ino.

"She's really gone, she's really, really gone..." Sasuke whispered nearly in tears.

* * *

The loud buzz of the alarm clock woke the tired Uchiha, he laid on his stomach, trying to fish around for the silver object that held the time "8:30 am" in big blue letters. He snapped it in half when the radio began to play, he pushed it off of the night stand, but it still buzzed. He glared at it after he arose, vowing revenge.

"Up you go." He said to his child with care, he had protectively placed the child near him on the bed; though careful not to roll on him, he placed ninja string that triggered a miniature bomb when touched from anything but the baby. He picked the child up safely, and stared at him in wonder. Slowly, but surely the baby woke up with his teal blue eyes searching around the room and cooed an incomprehensible word.

"I'll take that as good morning. Good morning to you too, champ." Sasuke smiled, mimicking how Naruto speaks to his child. "You know, you get those big great blue eyes from your mother. Don't tell her I told you this, but I think you stole her voice too. But, be glad because you can woo the ladies with that smile, boy. Just look at that hair, your like a mini-me. Can't say much about your potty training though, don't know when your suppose to catch on..." Sasuke said as pee tinkled onto the bed, forming small puddles.

"Okay, time for day care." Sasuke said setting his son down so that he can find clothes for him to wear. The baby crawled to the bathroom, opening and closing the drawers. Sasuke's ears perked up.

"Hey you, come here." Sasuke said trying to catch his son. "Akira, Akira come to daddy, see its papa." Sasuke smiled or at least tried to. The baby began to cry, looking around for Ino.

"She always goes to the bathroom first, huh? To wash her hands..." Sasuke remembered nostalgically. "Look buddy boy, I'm not your mother, nor anything like her so don't expect that patient stuff with me." Sasuke warned grabbing the boy up.

* * *

"Is he hungry?" The woman on the phone asked tiredly.

"No, I'm almost positive he's not." Sasuke said trying to stuff mashed carrots in his mouth.

"And now we are headed towards being late...." Sasuke moaned, trying to put on his shoes.

"Um, sir the police is for emergencies only and not knowing how to take care of your child isn't one." The lady said before hanging up.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "What do I pay them for?" he said bitterly, he owned the Konoha Police Force and the ANBU and could very much well make any of them do this. His eyes twinkled in brilliance.

"Why didn't I think of that bef--" He began, but Ino's note reminded him "why".

"Its you and I against the clock." Sasuke said stuffing his son into the back seat. Sasuke drove to the day care as fast as he could.

"S-sir, your late and parked in the handicap space." The owner said pointing to the lopsided parking that Sasuke had done.

"I can't take him to work." Sasuke said blinking.

"Aw, is that little Akira? Normally, I'd say of course he can come in, but its pigs like you that I'd want to keep out!" The lady said shutting the door in Sasuke's face. Sasuke knocked again, she opened it, Sasuke handed her the baby.

"I can not be late to work, nor take my child with me. Either you watch him or--" Sasuke began, the lady didn't look like she was going to budge, Sasuke took his son to work with a puffed up face.

At Work:

Snickering filled the room as Sasuke entered the door with a stroller. Naruto was the first to comment, or at least tried to be before Sasuke pushed him away.

"Sakura, you are to look after---" Sasuke began sharply, she automatically declined.

"Ino-chan gave me strict orders to report to her every single thing you do, and to make sure you do all parental activities on you own. At noon he is to be fed, burped and fed again, nap is at one, and at 4 he has a play date to attend at the Uzumaki residence, 7 is when he is to be picked up. Ino might contact you if you do a good job." Sakura said with a tough face. Sasuke looked shocked, "Just who's side are you on?" he whispered in anger.

"Ino-chan's after all the affairs---" Sakura began, Sasuke brought her very close with a deadly look on his face.

"I never once cheated on my wife, you better get that one straight. If I hear a word uttered about it further, you can forget ever working here again." Sasuke said harshly.

"Threatened me at 9:28 am." Sakura recorded, Sasuke said some unsightly things under his breath but moved the stroller along.

"So...how are we going to do this?" Sasuke asked settling in his desk.

"All you need is an apron, dye your hair blonde, and put melons in a bra strapped to your chest. He'd mistake you for a woman." Shikamaru said high five-ing Naruto. Sasuke blankly laughed, it was the type of laugh no one was to hear, so dry and unfeeling Shikamaru stopped laughing.

"Where's Ino-chan, why isn't she with---" Shikamaru started.

"Don't you have a report due to me by 3?" Sasuke cut in, Naruto grimaced at his harsh behavior.

"Look Neji-san, Sasuke got into a fight with his wife, you can see how badly he misses her." Teased Naruto, who poked Sasuke's forehead daringly. Sasuke caught the young boy's finger and bent it the other way. Naruto was on the ground nursing his finger in seconds.

"See, that's why Hinata and I never fight, we never hurt each other purposefully to be mean!" Naruto said pouting. Sasuke slowly cranked his head to Naruto like a robot; Naruto's face lost color in it.

"Sorry to bother you." Naruto said quietly, "But, is it really that bad?" he asked even lower. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at him.

"Don't you have work to do? Or would you like me to make some for you?" Sasuke said meanly. Naruto ran away. No one was left in his office but Neji, who was Sasuke's partner anyway.

Sasuke sighed, _"See, that's why Hinata and I never fight, we never hurt each other purposefully to be mean!"_ echoed in his head no matter how hard he shook it. His baby clapped with joy and laughter. Sasuke smiled softly, his baby grinned back.

"It's politically none of my business, but is it really that bad?" Neji asked anyway. Sasuke nodded, but he smiled.

"She'll be back, I know her." He said happily, Neji smiled, "It's good you have faith in her." he said returning to work.

"Faith, huh?" Sasuke repeated.

A/N: Thanks for reading! God Bless.

Revieeeewwwww!!!

SnowyWolfe.


	2. Paternity Like Father like son

**A/N: Thanks for the kind reviews! God bless you.**

**Four Seasons**

Summary: Sasuke Uchiha finds that his wife disappeared, and she will not return to him unless he shows the ability to be a true father, kindness, and a gold heart. She leaves their child with him, the dead line is four seasons (a year); if he doesn't show those 3 things she vowed never to return to him and take their child with her. Can't be too hard right?

Paternity; Like Father like Son

_Ino stood at the door to their mansion with Akira, idly playing with a butterfly, on her hip. Sasuke felt shocked, "Had the day come early?" he thought, haphazardly stopping the car and wildly putting it in park. He jumped out of the Mercedes uncaring if it got scratched by his suit case or not. "She's home, she's home..." he said running now, with tears flying into the wind, dacing a lithe filled tango with the leaves that blew. It was spring time, not the cold weather of winter, mirroring the blossoming of Sasuke's heart. _

_"Sasuke, its half way down the drive way." Ino laughed, as she pointed to it, Akira desisted his attention from the yellow and orange with black spots butterfly and looked to the car. He giggled as well, balling his fists and putting it close to his mouth. Sasuke didn't care for the car, he just embraced his wife and laid sweet kisses on her lips. He smooched his child with everything he had, vowing never to stop loving him. He placed Akira in his swing in the living room, and presented Ino with a bouqet of flowers._

_"I've cleaned the house upon your return, organized every book and CD. I even bought some of your favorite soap operas." Sasuke said in desperation as if it were truly that the evanscent. _

_Ino looked surprised at him, "Really?" she whispered. He smirked, "That's not all..." he cooed, taking her into their room._

_Beep! Beep! Beep!...._

Sasuke groggily turned over in the bed; lifitng his head enough to glare at the destroyer of his beautiful dreams. He looked to his peaceful son who slept enclosed by the ninja string.

"If only I could sleep as heavily as you and your mother, then I could have all the rare pretty dreams want." Sasuke laughed, with a goofy lopsided grin on his face.

"You on the other hand, have got to go." He said getting up, gliding over his son and landing on his feet. He barley stumbled, and grabbed the annoying clock.

"Sh...." He began, it was 11:30 am. His son took up half his sleep by randomly crying, peeing on the bed, and being hungry. Sasuke had finally realized how much of a hard task it was taking care of a baby.

"Since you can't go to day care, I guess you're coming with me again." Sasuke muttered, unplugging the beeping device, it continued to beep; "B-battery charged...." Sasuke realized, letting it fall onto the ground with a thud. Akira opened his eyes abruptly, and began to wail.

"Yeah, yeah of course..." Sasuke said rolling his eyes, swearing complete revenge on the alarm clock for all its damage. Akira wouldn't silence himself, until Sasuke led him to the kitchen and put food in his mouth.

A smokey fog began, Sasuke looked around for a fire but instead found 7 ANBU Black Ops in the kitchen.

"Jeez Sasuke you look like any scarier in the morning?" Naruto asked, manuevering his head to see if Sasuke wasn't really a dragon instead.

"Sir! We became worried when it turned 11:30 and you weren't at work." The other men said bowing. Sasuke smiled, much to their surprise, their hair stood on end and they jumped back in shock, hoping Sasuke wouldn't do anything brash.

"Your even more terrifying when you smile..." Naruto said seriously, as his mouth twitched.

"Keep talking if you love being fired." Sasuke growled, turning back to his son. The ANBU's bowed asking for forgiveness, Sasuke waved them off muttering "Its alright, I'll be at work shortly." as he dragged his son into his room to change him.

"Naruto-san, do you ever wonder why someone as nice and friendly as Ino married someone as anti-social and scary-looking as Sasuke?" Kiba whispered. Naruto shrugged, "I only wonder how long Sasuke is going to last without her. Soon he'll be drifting into a cold hardened state without her femininem touch and glowing beauty." Naruto spat walking around Sasuke's house.

"If Sasuke finds out we are still in his house he'll for sure punish us..." Sai said uneasily, Naruto waved off such a notion.

"Are you kidding? He loves me." Naruto said, everyone else fell down, Sai got up dusting himself off and looking around.

"The Uchiha mansion is all its cracked up to be...look at that porcelain vase...and that eygptian rug engaved with real gold and rubies in it...diamond dust tables." Sai admired daring enough (or dazed enough) to actually venture to touch it.

"Hn, seen it. Now, the Hyuga mansion is one to talk about! They have an entire park for little Neji (Neji's son), Kiodo (Neji's other son) and Mao Mao (Neji's daughter) to roam around in." Naruto said, twirling Sasuke's one-of-a-kind tornado sculpture.

"Do you hear that?" Sai said stiffening. The shower turned on and they sighed in relief. The continued until Sasuke came out catching them in the act.

"Just...what do you think your doing?" He asked slowly, even the sun hid behind the clouds, he was soaking wet and had a towel around his hips loosely. His dark features made the others quake and shiver.

"Oh, oh, uh nothing...j-just making sure you're coming in today. Also, just curious to see your house. Its really nice, I mean really, really nice. A-and it smells good too, k-kind of different than before, but still smells great." Naruto said, kicking the golden torpedo award under the table.

"Weren't you indifferent about his house bef---Sai started, Naruto turned his head machanically to him gritting his teeth.

"The smell is different because Ino is gone, and I don't know what spray she uses after she cleans the house." Sasuke said, looking away. Naruto stopped his dirty looks at Sai and sighed thinking.

"Um, if she uses the same one as Hinata its Ichigo-Sakura Mist Spray." Naruto said putting his finger to his chin and thinking.

"Really, are you sure?" Sasuke asked curiously, Naruto nodded affirmitively.

"Well then, thank you Naruto, now return to work or all of you are fired." Sasuke threatened before turning around and checking on his son.

"Wait. On second thought--n-never mind, go to work immediately." Sasuke said, he was going to say they had to look after Akira until work was over but, Ino's rule was to be a great father and she'll come back.

"I'm willing to do anything...anything to have you back." He promised.

...............

Sasuke twirled his pencil in between his fingers, reversing the action, and then repeating it. His son followed his movements, and began to play with his fingers. Sasuke looked to him, and he cooed into a smile. Sasuke smiled back waving.

"You must be bored right now." Sasuke concluded, picking him up, the thing was, Akira didn't look bored in the least. It was if his father was the most interesting thing in the world to him.

"You like cartoons right? Hmm...I've never used this plasma before so forgive me if it short circuts, and no laughing." Sasuke said, he turned it on and fished around for a channel that had cartoons showing on it.

"This looks good..." Sasuke said softly, propping his son up on the chair, Akira leaned to fall down.

"That's right you can't even walk yet...hm...got it." Sasuke said snapping his fingers. Sasuke searched for Naruto with Akira in his arms. Naruto was hard at work so Sasuke couldn't ask him to watch cartoons with him.

Sasuke returned to his office with a delicate problem at hand, "I've got this." Neji said sitting down in Sasuke's chair.

"You have a son to be with and a wife to get back, a little extra work won't kill me." Neji said not looking a the Uchiha, Sasuke looked surprised, but then smiled.

"Thank you, Neji." Sasuke said sitting down with his son. Sasuke began to laugh at the parts where the main character found trouble and got hurt, Akira copied him until he found that that the clown getting hurt actually was meant to be funny.

"Sasuke you've received a letter." Sakura said sticking her head in through the door. She smiled at him, "I'll be sure to tell Ino of your good work." she said going over to play with Akira. Akira stared at the woman, and reached for her hair, "Ploopek." he cooed running his fingers through it.

"I think he's trying to say "pink"." Sasuke guessed, Sakura nodded her head and bent down so he could play with it more.

"You know, Hiro just said "mama" a few days ago. But, I already told you." Sakura said smiling. Sasuke frowned momentarily, "No, you didn't." he said quietly. She looked shocked and thought for a moment.

"Oh, that's right you couldn't go to my party because of work and Liri-chan keeping you at her house for few hours to do a few errands together." She said not smiling anymore, "Here's your letter." Sakura said stiffely, and handing him the letter with aggression.

"Next time make room for family and friends and maybe your wife won't walk out on you." She said with attitude. Sasuke looked down to his son, and stopped smiling. Sakura's words bounced around in his head, as if she was taunting him, ridiculing his very being with her snidish, proud words. He gripped his head, teeming with thoughts and words, her voice growing louder and fiercer. It burned to think, it burned not to think, he searched around for pills, carelessly leaving his son for anything to soothe such a pain. He began to scratch his forearm in an attempt to distract his mind; but his mind wasn't fooled, it was bent on self destruction. He began to smile a crooked smile, he had found what he was looking for. He grabbed the medication and forced it down his throat without water.

"I need fresh air." He said quietly, leaving his work place.

..............

By the time he got back, half of the ANBU was in his office, questioning each other and gossiping. When they acknowledged his presence they were quiet.

"Sasuke, you left Akira." Tenten said softly, handing his son to him. Sasuke held him, and sat down in his seat.

"I finished." Neji said to him, he had an understanding look on his face and a nonchalant manner in his voice.

"Thanks." Sasuke said, Sakura gently took Akira out of his arms, and felt his forehead.

"Sasuke, you have a fever and its scorching hot on your forehead. Leave Akira with me and let Naruto take you home." Sakura said with a plain face.

"I'll feel well later, just give me Akira and all of you return to work." He said, everyone scrambled back to their posts without a second thought.

It left Naruto, Neji, Sakura, Akira, and Sasuke. "Give me my son." Sasuke ordered.

"You don't look well, or sound well for that manner." Sakura said, Sasuke laughed.

"You really think your such a know-it-all, don't you?" Sasuke said attempting to take his son back. Sakura wedged Akira to the side away from him.

"Give him to me, Sakura." Sasuke said trying to remain calm.

"You just don't understand, I have to get her back; I need her back now. I can't take this, tell her I need her please, please Sakura. Tell her I'm so sorry, please let her come back to me. I need her, Sakura I need her!" Sasuke begged, tears coming to his eyes.

"I'll tell her, if you let me take Akira home and you go rest. Try not to think about Ino and just get some sleep." Sakura smiled, Sasuke shook his head, trying to speak but Naruto knocked him out.

..............

Sasuke woke up without the alarm, it was the next morning and he felt energized. He felt his stomach, realizing he hadn't eaten anything for two days. He laid out all the food in the house on the table, and began to eat and eat. He suddenly stopped, and began to cry. He resumed eating, uncaring if it hurt him or not.

"Look I need you!" He screamed to no one. "You've got to come back, you've got to." Sasuke whispered. The ring on the door bell alarmed him, he dashed to it expecting Ino. He smiled, "Hey buddy." he said picking up Akira. Sakura stood there, frowning.

"What?" He said, after Sakura refused to greet him. Sakura shook her head, but Sasuke tried to persist with kindness.

"Ino says to keep up the good work, and keep trying your best. Oh, and she'll be praying for you every night. God, bless." Sakura said slowly, turning around and saying good-bye. Sasuke allowed her to walk away.

Sasuke couldn't stop grinning, Akira mimicked his grin. "See son, we'll have her back in no time." he said softly.

"In no time..." He whispered.

A/N: I hoped you enjoyed it, I've been trying to make this as nice as possible so review please.


	3. Can You Keep It Down, Sasuke?

**A/N: **Enjoy, I hope you like this one!!! Reivew please.

**Four Seasons**

Summary: Sasuke Uchiha finds that his wife disappeared, and she will not return to him unless he shows the ability to be a true father, kindness, and a gold heart. She leaves their child with him, the dead line is four seasons (a year); if he doesn't show those 3 things she vowed never to return to him and take their child with her. Can't be too hard right?

Chapter 3: Could You Keep It Down, Sasuke?

"Sasuke, really?" His neighbor, Atoka Yurimoto groaned, turning over on her bed restlessly. Sasuke of course couldn't hear her on account of him being many yards away. It was very late at night, no more than 10:30 though. Sasuke was hammering something, and people began to become curious and worried. Curious because of the length that it had been going on for, and worried because little Akira was in the house too.

The neighborhood committee decided that one of them had to go talk to him about, they just had to, Sasuke was being noisy and insensitive about this.

"I nominate Yashitora." Muttered Atoka as she looked to her baking rival, Yuki Yashitora, with more of a glare of competition, than the smile she gave her.

Yashitora shifted in her seat and moved her hair back with her fingers curled. She didn't wear glasses, but she looked like the kind of person who would. She cleared her throat before speaking.

"As leader and founder of this committee I nominate Atoka Yurimoto." She said with authority, her voice was loud and her words clear. Yurimoto looked as if she had planned to do so anyway and had a smirk of confidence on her face.

"Okay." She said before rising, eating her last cookie and grabbing her purse to go to Sasuke's house. After she left, they all gathered to the window that was parallel to Sasuke's house, nudging each other and chatting.

Atoka knocked on the door with force, in case Sasuke didn't hear her. The hammering stopped, and the door opened just a bit. Sasuke stuck his head through the door, which was barely opened.

"Why, hello Mrs. Yurimoto, how can I help you?" Sasuke asked standing up straight, and opening the door wider. Atoka Yurimoto quickly glanced inside his house.

"Um…Sasuke you're hammering pretty loudly, and at 10:30 at night it is pretty hard to try and sleep. As you must know the committee sent me, and I was wondering if you were okay, you look pretty pale." Yurimoto said, jumping ahead of herself, before Sasuke had a chance to reply she apologized and greeted him properly.

"Come in for tea and pastries I insist, so that I can explain to you why I'm doing all this." Sasuke said, opening the door further for her to step in. Sasuke continued as they walked to a set table, with tea prepared and pastries.

"It looks as if you expected me, Uchiha." She said nervously, sitting down and drumming her finger tops over the rock granite table. Sasuke smiled.

"I was expecting company, yes. But, take this as no offense, it wasn't you." Sasuke said warmly, Atoka Yurimoto blushed a deep red color on her entire face.

"Well, you must know I didn't mean to intrude. But, if I might ask who would be coming at 10:30 at night?" She asked. Sasuke moved in closer.

"Ino." He said grinning ear to ear, the smile that was once on Atoka's face disappeared into a frown.

"Sasuke, b-but, she left weeks ago…" She whispered, as if she didn't want Akira who was in his diapers watching wrestling and eating baby food as he sat on the ground playing with toys.

"Don't think me crazy, but I can just feel tonight is the night." Sasuke said with giddiness. Atoka felt it was too late for that, but she kept quiet looking around. She had half a mind to knock Sasuke out, grab the baby and run.

"That's good; well what was all the sound for?" She asked hoping that he was going to say renovating the kitchen or something.

"Uh…well, I'm sorry to have bothered you so late at night, please tell the neighborhood committee they have my apologies. Good night, Mrs. Yurimoto." Sasuke said instantly, he fumbled to put down his drink and he staggered to the door, opening it. He stiffed a smile on his face. The woman did not budge, normally had it been 2 years ago she'd bolt to the door, away from him. But a baby was involved and if it meant fighting the Uchiha, let it come to that.

"Mrs. Yurimoto, please it is late at night. I want to rest before she comes." Sasuke smiled, it was a crooked smile that held anxiety within it. Atoka's mouth twitched, "Sasuke, please let me take Akira home, you can have him in the morning." Atoka said slowly. Sasuke's bit his lip and withheld his comment.

"I assure you Ino will be back tonight, so please don't bother about my so—" Sasuke started with a weary smile.

"Sasuke I will not allow you to—!" Atoka yelled excitedly, her anger was evident and it almost threw him off guard.

"Look, I won't harm my son. This hammer, was used for fixing his crib, it was starting to creak. That's all; I just installed a new one. So please, before Ino comes and thinks ill of this situation—leave." Sasuke said with exhaustion, Atoka settled down as she lowered her shoulders.

"Oh, okay may I see it?" She asked with a smile, Sasuke pointed to the professionally accomplished white crib that looked technologically advanced. It had a dome that covered it with stars and the moon, and a lullaby button on the inside.

"Oh, I see…thank you for the tea and pastries. I apologize for such an accusation." She said getting up to leave. Sasuke bid her farewell.

"Oh, and Sasuke I hope Ino returns just like your hoping she is. Bye." Atoka said leaving. The committee sighed in relief; from the shouting they had heard earlier they thought for sure Atoka was a goner.

"Look, if you need anything, all of you, just swing by." She said smiling before leaving.

11:07

Sasuke sat in boredom on the chair; he stared at the door with a tired look on his face.

"I guess I was wrong…" He said tearfully.

"About what?" Ino asked him from behind, Sasuke stood up with energy.

"I wanted to come through the front door, but I got scared and waited until the right moment." Ino said softly, she looked into Sasuke's dark black eyes with equilibrium of cheerfulness, but she looked down nervously.

Sasuke tilted her chin up, and kissed her.

"No, no you were fine. I want you to never be scared, ever okay?" Sasuke said before kissing her again. Ino blushed, and covered her red face.

"Gosh, I feel just like a high school girl." She said embarrassed by the fact, Sasuke put her hands down and he kissed her again.

"Nope, you're just right to me." He said leaning in again, Ino stopped him with a more serious look on her face.

"You promised." She warned, with her finger. Sasuke moved back, trying to suppress the urge to take her then and there and never allow her to leave again, resist the temptation to express every bit of bottled up emotions, but he couldn't he was on a promise. They sat down at the same table that he was at a little more than half an hour ago.

Ino smiled looking around, "Well aren't you Mr. Handyman?" she laughed sweetly, Sasuke got lost in her sugary voice and didn't reply. He was becoming "excited" for her, but he stared at her instead—forcing himself not to ruin such a rare moment.

"Okay, so where are the cards?" She asked softly, trying hard not to be too unfriendly to Sasuke. She loved him after all, and so she fought the feelings to take him back.

"Huh, oh that's right…" Sasuke said, picking the cards out from his pocket. He looked through them to make sure that they were right. He handed them over. The hokage ordered the two to work together on a mission, in a chance to try and get them back together, but Ino wasn't buying it. She began to talk of what route she wanted to go in the mission, but Sasuke was barley listening he was focusing more on her body and voice, the way she smiled and moved. He even liked how she would sip her tea when her voice became raspy.

"Is it too cold, because I can reheat the tea again." Sasuke said reaching for the kettle, Ino allowed him to reheat it.

"Sasuke, it's so hard being from you—being from Akira. But, I just want us to live together again, without you being like you were before." Ino said, Sasuke so wished that he didn't promise not to do anything non-work related, but he just smiled and said "I'm getting there." While he went, she remembered her earlier conversation with Tenten.

Earlier that Noon

_Spring had rolled around a few weeks ago and as the trees blossomed so did the raven haired man. Sasuke was now known for hosting various tea parties for the poor, buying houses for the homeless temporarily, and giving food to the starving. People thought Ino surely would take him back, but what they didn't know was that Ino knew him better than all of them._

_"He's fronting..." Ino said knowingly, she clicked her tongue in anger as she sat cross legged on the stool at the ramen shop. She was under disguise in vain because Sasuke disliked ramen and wouldn't have thought to look for her there._

_"Are you sure Ino-chan? Only because he looks like he means it..." Tenten whispered, looking to the much happier people pass by, she smiled and waved to some of them but when she redirected her attention to Ino she was face to face with a stern look._

_"It doesn't take a rocket scientist to see that he's faking all of this; if I take him back he'll go right back into the cheating heartless bully he was before." Ino said, Tenten's eye brows rose in surprise._

_"He was a bully? I knew he was heartless and cheating, but how did he bully you?" Tenten asked, Ino switched legs and scooted closer, careful to not let anyone else hear._

_"One night Sasuke comes home drunk and I mean ridicuously drunk, I was pregnant at the time so I avoided him but he kept whining for me to come sit and talk to him. He hadn't been home for days on some buisiness trip so I reluctantly went by him for a bit, covering my nose with my hand so I would inhale the intoxicational smells. He has this lopsided smile plastered on his face, like really menacing. He grabs me without warning and pulls me close. I tried to not seem scared, and put on a bold face demanding to be released. He laughs and me and starts playing with my hair. I began to warn him that I meant it, he had better let me go. He yanks me my hair, and cupped my face harshly and tell me if I didn't have his heir in me he'd do something so horrible to me that I'd regret ever marrying him. I rolled my eyes because his voice was too slurred to be taken seriously, but he has me pinned to the ground soon and he begins to yell insults at me. I cry when it becomes too hurtful and all he does is laugh. I tried to move away but he was faster than me, dodging my attempt to force him off of me. He's grinning by then, and he begins to make fun of me even more. That's only some of the things he's done to me, I forgave him every time, and took him back. Except this time I forgave him I made sure I wouldn't have to go through this again." Ino said Tenten was in tears by the time she finished her story._

_"Don't go back to him, take Akira and leave." Tenten says wiping her eyes, Ino looks away but nods her head, with half a mind to do just that._

**End of Flashback**

Ino smiled to her husband, he looked slightly changed, almost healthier as well. She hadn't heard of him doing anything that would halt her from taking him back. Maybe she'd just wait a few more weeks, like two or one…The gurgling from her sleeping baby stopped her thoughts. She so very much wanted to pick up her baby boy and play with him, but disturbing him was too much so she sat down and waited. Sasuke hurried back with the tea, and smiled touching her hand.

"Honey, are you thinking of coming back?" He asked, he knew better, but he just couldn't take the pain of not having her in his arms at night. Of not, being able to cuddle up to her randomly in the kitchen whispering hormonal, yet harmonious things in her ear.

"Look, Sasuke I won't lie, it's on my mind so much, but I have to be sure, I have to." She said smiling, Sasuke grinned back, "As long as you are thinking of me." Sasuke said softly.

Ino's eyes widened, Sasuke went behind her and softly nibbled on her neck, Sasuke was becoming quite the Casanova and she was enjoying his better skills. He slipped his arm around her waist; she put her hand on him, moving her neck over.

The alarm clocked sounded for Ino to go home before Sakura (whom she was staying with) would worry and what-not. Ino smiled weakly, Sasuke smirked from behind her and let her get up. She turned to face him and they said their goodbyes. It took his heart right out of him watching her leave, but if it meant her happiness as him changed he would bear it. In fact, he used her words as inspiration to do better,

"I'll have you yet, love, and thoroughly too." Sasuke smiled, he had a plan.

A/N: I hoped you enjoyed this!!! Review, review!!! Man, Sasuke's getting really close, but how close is he in actuality? Will Ino take him back? Will I stop asking questions, find out next time on: Four Seasons!!!

God bless you.

Snowywolfe!


	4. Mongolia Trees & Rotten Fruit

**A/N: **Enjoy, I hope you like this one!!! Reivew please. Man, Sasuke's really on his way **_right?--_**ahem, maybe, or maybe not so much as the proud Uchiha thinks.

**Four Seasons**

Summary: Sasuke Uchiha finds that his wife disappeared, and she will not return to him unless he shows the ability to be a true father, kindness, and a gold heart. She leaves their child with him, the dead line is four seasons (a year); if he doesn't show those 3 things she vowed never to return to him and take their child with her. Can't be too hard right?

Chapter 4: Magnolia Trees & Rotten Fruit

The air was hot and moist, the sticky milk trees were in bloom and the drips of its bitter tasting juices dropped on the Uchiha's tongue in lazy rolls of drops. Sasuke laid in the open back yard, sweating yet relaxed. He had his legs crossed, they were bare and hairy. His shorts reminded him of a picnic table--Ino had gotten it for him when she had gone somewhere on a mission--somewhere in the west he thought lazily. He looked around from the hot summer floor and saw that many trees were in bloom and there were many different types. He blew warm air to lift his banks of the crook of his nose, his mind wandered to the hot topic of every day in his mind. _When will Ino be back?_

_Sasuke grunted softly_, it wasn't like him to worry about anything--especially some woman, but Ino wasn't just some woman she was his wife and a very good one at that. She cooked, cleaned, dragged them to Church every Sunday, took care of them in sickness and health, and never uttered a word of complaint. Until Sasuke turned to be more callous and agressive. He drank until his liver was full and he was laughing at everything he saw--he didn't need to escape anything, he just liked the feel. He didn't know how much of an impact it had on his family. Whenever he came home drunk, he would walk around the house avoiding Ino so she didn't know he was home, he didn't like the look on her face (angry, disappointed) whenever she saw him. Until they confronted each other and he remembered just how funny and fun it was, he would then grip her to the ground until she was out of breath, and her lungs were sore from screaming and lack of air.

Sasuke got up--he didn't like remembering the past, all he wanted now was his wife back and his family made whole. It wasn't going to be easy, and it hadn't been he still strove for it anyway. Akira had taken his first steps a few weeks ago, and Ino was there for it. Ino had been visiting once a week, Sasuke thought on account of she missed her son, but then he realized how wrong and bitter he was being about it. Sasuke would pray that things went over well, clean the house and cook food. Ino brought the pastries and dinner, and they had a big meal. Sasuke couldn't help it sometimes, he would trick her into leaving a garment, hide it and smell it later for her special scent. Ino probably didn't mind, after all she said "Everything that was hers was now his, as long as his was hers." which was profounder than it seemed when Sasuke first let it fly past his ears.

What Sasuke didn't know was that a garden needs tending to, and so he neglected the some of the trees, and let the Jasmine bushes grow wild and free until he realized how hard Ino worked making everything look nice. He had half a mind to hire a gardner, but he didn't want rumors flying if he hired a woman. Plus, he liked working in the field like in his childhood whenever he and his older brother would go pick as many fruits as possible for his mother to grind and make into pies or cold drinks. He sipped his iced lemonade slowly, Ino had made it hours ago before she left in the morning, and her fingerprints were still visible even though her heat faded.

Akira giggled a incomprehensible word, and Sasuke sighed at his son's late start at forming words. But, then he remembered what Ino had said.

_"When he's nice and ready, he'll suprise us all. You just have to wait, you know Einstein didn't talk until he was five, so don't worry about it. Plus, it buys me time." Ino winked, Sasuke didn't understand why she wanted to be so sure he had changed, but he did understand her faith in her son._

"Look at you, don't you look all fancy?" Smiled Sasuke as he saw his son play with his dinosaurs and tiger action figures wearing 1700's clothing for babies. Ino had came over the house a few hours ago after they had seen a play that the ANBU Black Ops did every year, and Sasuke insisted they eat something after it. Ino looked suspicious and pondered on whether it would give him the wrong idea to say yes, but she did. Ino had a plan, she would take Akira and leave--but she didn't want to do it when Sasuke was being so "nice".

Sasuke had a plan as well, he would woo her, but he seldom saw her anywhere, it was as if she was in another town. Just in case she was incognito he was on good behavior monitoring what he said, did, and went. But, since that wasn't working so well, he decided that he would go to plan B, which was coax her into staying with him more so she can see for herself the progress he's made.

Akira cooed, and gurgled. Sasuke looked at his watch, "Time for you to go to uncle Naruto's house okay?" Sasuke said softly. Akira wasn't interested in that, he was looking at the trees and its fruit.

"Gluke." He said making a face, Sasuke's eyes widened, "Like 'yuck', Akira do you mean yuck?" Sasuke said excitedly. The fruits had turned a shade darker, and its insides were most likely filled with bugs. It was rotting, but Sasuke didn't want to touch them, then when Ino finds out he kept what was important to her she'd be happy.

Sasuke smiled, his heart grew "Not only is my son improving, but my wife is on her way back to me." Sasuke said happily, he praised God and took his son into the car.

* * *

Sasuke was exhausted, his son didn't want to leave the car or his father. His sudden clinginess was new to him, he only saw Akira being clingy to his mother--not him. But, before Naruto could crack a joke--or a smile for that matter Sasuke cut him off with an order to be quiet. Naruto began to laugh anyway because his son was grasping for Sasuke like he was his blankie.

"Aw, isn't that cute? Mommy Sasuke--" Naruto started teasing, Sasuke shot him a glare that made him quieten.

"He probably just wants me to take him for ice cream and cookies again." Sasuke sighed, Naruto stopped laughing and nodded.

"That's nice, I can get my wife and I with Gorou to go with you two." Naruto said loading up the car seat with his son. Sasuke cringed, a 3 hour ride to the Candy Cooky shop with Naruto and Hinata?

"I'll pass." Sasuke said sharply, handing his son over with a smile so Naruto could take him (Akira) off his hands for a little while.

"I'll make you an offer you can't refuse, I'll get Ino to come. Just give me thirty one minutes." Beamed Naruto, Sasuke immediately agreed. Naruto told him to go inside with his child and wife, with Akira and wait there.

Sasuke entered the house, it was a nice place not simple and not extravagantly bright. It was a mixture of bright things and soft toned things, loud paintings and quiet ones. Sasuke sat down and waited for mrs. Uzamaki to come out of her room.

"I apologize," She said running down the stairs with half her slipper on as she hopped down the steps trying to put them on. Sasuke went over to help her. He held on to her to make sure she didn't trip.

"Naruto told me last second that you'd be coming, in fact 10 minutes before you came he said "Sweetheart, Sasuke-san is coming any minute now for a play date. I would have told you sooner, but you'd reject my plan I have for him" and so I got out of the shower as fast as possible and got dressed." She said, she took a breath after it, as she was out breath. Her hair was a bit messy, but nothing horrible. Her smile was clean and toothy, different from how Sasuke remembered it. It was bold and fresh, as if she had grown stronger from the inside.

"Look, I'm really sorry for everything that's happened to you these past couple months." Hinata sympathized, lightly touching his shoulder. Sasuke shrugged, almost teary eyed, "Hey, what can you do?" he shrugged. He didn't understand why he felt like crying, her look told him all at once it was more than okay to confide in her, and that she was trust worthy.

-------

Tea and cookies were not all that brought the two together, but the two adults were talking as if they had known each other for years.

"And I was like, "No way, Naruto, no clown pictures!" they creep me out a bit, yesh." Hinata shivered jokingly, as her eyes and her lips smiled with radiance. Sasuke looked away, he couldn't concentrate after her look, her voice was smooth and soft--it was too much like Ino. But, he forced himself to look straight into her eyes and not waver--he was so "close" afterall.

"But, alas, he got it." Hinata said thumbing to the picture that was high on the mantle. Sasuke laughed, "Same old Naruto." he said chuckling even harder. Hinata joined in, and all at once it stopped and they were locked in each other's eyes.

"Ahem, so anyway all of Ino's friends support her--and don't get me wrong I'm all for her looking out for herself and what-not. But, as I said your a really great person. Naruto kepts telling me to remind her of the good times with you two. I know how much you love her, I can see it in your eyes. Whenever you mention her your eyes start to gloss up in happiness. And that's good...really good..." Hinata said smiling, Sasuke felt a burning shame cross over him, his cheeks were on fire. How could he have looked at his co-worker's wife like that, even if she did resemble his wife? He shook his head.

"What can I say, I'm a sucker for her." He joked, "Tell me about it." someone said from behind sarcastically. Naruto was smiling, and Ino was next to him. Though it was Naruto who said it, Sasuke looked at his wife lovingly and jokingly.

"I said I'm a sucker for her, I don't mean whipped. That type stuff is for boys--I am a man." Sasuke said embracing his wife, Ino thought of his words how could he utter he's a man? Does a man wake you up from safe dreams with a knife to your throat and then claims he's joking? She didn't hug him back she remained stiff.

Sasuke let go and looked at her with worry. Hinata's heart pounded and she gripped the table cloth.

"D-do you want tea Ino-chan, I found this new tea and I thought you would like it. Its sweet, just like Sasuke's effort." Hinata said, Naruto slapped his knee, laughing. Ino weakly smiled.

"Yeah, tea is fine. I'm really tired is all. Tsunade moved the mission to me solely so I can't catch sleep." She said softly, she put her head in her husbands shoulder so she wouldn't have to embarrass herself from from her previous action.

"She did? Do you want me to talk to her for you? That isn't in the least bit fair. I can do the work." Sasuke said holding on to her. Ino felt so warm and protected, he even defended her in words.

_"Maybe, just maybe he's changed..." She thought softly_, she yawned instinctively and apologized quickly. "I didn't mean to, I haven't slept for two days. She has me working a different case, not the one with you and I. This one I have to do something...another....uhfdasg...." she said before fainting. Sasuke didn't let go and adjusted her crying out her name. Ino jolted awake.

"Sorry! Sorry...J-just please give me tea and I'll be fine." She smiled, Sasuke didn't buy that smile.

"I'll drive you home." "No!" Ino said sharply, Sasuke looked to her in shock. "I haven't seen my little boy everyday for months and you want to take that away? I miss you too, and you don't even care--you just want me gone admit it..." Ino mumbled, she looked and sounded intoxicated.

"Oops." Naruto said backing up, after Ino threw up on his carpet. "What's 'oops' Uzamaki?" Asked Sasuke roughly, and observantly.

"I forgot that she was on medication, she had a fever or something, that's why she needed to stop at the store for antibiotics. But, when I told her you and your son were at my house about to go to Candy Cooky she stopped worrying about being tired and insisted on going. I should have said something earlier." Naruto said. Inside Sasuke was boiling, heat rushed through him, but no matter what he had to keep it cool--Ino was right there afterall, and there were children in the living room, Hinata was right there; so no matter how much he wanted to deck the man he had to bit his lip and bear it.

Ino looked on almost not believing what was before her eyes, her eyes were wide. She moved back from Sasuke a little bit and smiled.

"I'm so proud of you." She whispered in tears, she held the back of her hand to her mouth and tried not to sob.

"I-I'll clean that." Ino said, but Hinata was already hard at work on it.

"You can sleep in the guest room, I'll stay with you to make sure you get over the cold. I know just the cure, but Naruto I'll need you to get hot spices and fruit juice. Sasuke you'll have to be my nurse." Hinata giggled, Sasuke looked a bit embarrassed, he blushed looking away.

"Fine, what ever it takes." He muttered, by the time he looked at Ino she was genuinely smiling, she could tell how legitimate he was being.

"Well go!" Hinata said sharply, Naruto stammered an apology and buzzed right out the door.

"Please get me a wet cold towel." Hinata said to Sasuke as she lead her Ino upstairs.

"Oh, and call Sakura for reinforcements...Sasuke please be nice." Hinata said softly, Sasuke grunted, he didn't like Sakura.

_One day at work he asked her to pick up a few faxed packets and she gave him a dirty look before getting up to leave. Sasuke grabbed her arm in an attempt to try and pry out her bitter behavior through rational words. She swiftly turned around and informed him quickly that her husband was a phone call away and he better not try anything. He looked shocked, and whispered things under his breath. Sakura slapped him. His eyes were heated in anger._

_"What was that for?" He barked angrily. _

_"I'm doing what Ino should have done you monster of a beast." She said coldly, she cruelly told him that as long as she was living Ino would be as far as the stars from him. He grabbed her hand and fired her. She looked indifferent and said to him:_

_"I honestly don't care, but if I takes you back and she tells me that you did one thing to her, one thing..." Sakura warned. Sasuke sighed in depressingly and she walked away._

"Sasuke, please...for Ino at least." Hinata said as if she knew he was going to retaliate on her. Sasuke mummbled and "okay" and called the pink haired woman.

Sasuke swirled the cord under his finger and a cheerful and perky voice answered the phone.

"Hemwo, this--this is the lee resance and I'm Hiro. Who might you be?" A little voice called excitedly. Soft commotion and a kind voice told him not to pick up the phone please.

"Hello?" Sakura said in her professional voice. Sasuke froze, and began to sweat, he felt cold chills run all over his body.

"Hello, Sakura?" Sasuke said boldly, but humbly. Sakura hung up, and he sighed setting down the phone. He looked up in determination, he was doing this for his wife, and no matter what Sakura will help, whether he'd have to force her or she does so willingly.

The dial tone rang and rang, until the answering machine came on.

"Sakura! Lee! Hiro! And we are the youths of tomorrow, please leave an exciting message after the beep! Beep!" The trio chimed. Sasuke chuckled at it, and hoped that they didn't hear. But, it was too late.

"Do you have a problem with our answering machine Uchiha Sasuke?" Sakura shouted, Rock Lee's voice pleaded with her in the back ground, and Hiro made airplane sounds.

"No, not at all--its interesting in a good way. Sakura-chan, please I need your help its Ino she's sick and we don't have enough people to--" Began the raven haired boy hurriedly as if she'd hang up again. Sakura let go of the phone and rushed out the door.

"She's on her way, Sasuke-san." Lee said, even though Sasuke couldn't see him, he could have bet just about anything that he was smiling.

Sasuke thanked him, bid him farewell and hung up returning to his wife with the said needed supply. Hinata instructed him to either stay with Ino to make sure all her wants are fullfilled or keep the children away. Sasuke picked the first choice, but it meant leaving his child alone with Sakura.

* * *

"you'll get better, I promise you..." Cooed Sasuke as he moved Ino's banks. Her head laid on his chest, and she was curled up sideways as he sat straight up. Ino nodded, "could you sing for me though, just in case?" she asked softly. Sasuke froze and bit back his tears.

"Uh...Honey why would you talk like that?" He stammered trying not to break out into a fit of tears and insistance that Ino would be better.

"No, real reason, it is just that I don't feel well, and this one stomach virus is going around." Ino said making herself comfortable. Sasuke began to feel the urge to scratch his neck, he held back tears as he did so. And to prevent him from childishly begging her not to talk of such things, he scratched harder and harder. Ino grabbed his arm.

"Honey, your neck is all red, you might be bleeding a little what happened?" She asked touching the wound. Sasuke kissed her spontaneously, she accepted the kiss, but still paid attention to the wound. How could he tell her that it was because she was scaring him? That he wasn't man enough to hold back a few tears or let some out? He tried to smile.

"I..." He began, but the sound of crashing broke his thoughts. Ino sat up, but Sasuke insisted she gets good sleep. Sasuke went to the scene, Hinata had accidently dropped a cup, and she looked changed, almost weary and saddened.

"What happened?" Sasuke asked, but Sakura wouldn't look at him.

"Did you...did you try to hurt Ino-chan?" Squeaked out Hinata quietly, it was barley a whisper, but Sasuke saw by the raw cheek stains on her face what she meant.

"It was long ago, months ago--I've changed now. You know that." Sasuke said, Sakura wouldn't give him a break just yet.

"Right, and you expect us to believe that? You can get all your male buddies to buy into your sob transformation story, but us women have eyes for these things. You haven't changed a heart beat." Sakura said coolly, she also was talking low, but it was clear. Her words crashed like wild fire against his ears. He shook his head no, trying to defend himself. But, his mouth dried a bit, and by the time he opened his mouth Hinata didn't feel up to listening to the explaination.

"Wait, why does it matter to me why you think I haven't changed? Your just seeing with your naked eyes, and your mind is clouded by rumors and your selective hearing prevents anything that would vouch for me. So how could you have known?" Sasuke asked, as if he should have had the mind set weeks ago.

Sakura looked not only offended and angry, but agressively bull-like. Sasuke didn't move and inch, but Hinata moved back.

"Why don't you just admit it? You know what you've done and now you're trying with lies to make up for it." Sakura said suprisingly with an even tone of voice.

"So a person does not deserve the right to forgiveness after prove of repentance? After countless apologies and actions that back up that I am deeply trying to erase my past and start a new with a better outlook on life and better treatment to all, I am still ineligable for redemption and mercy? Sakura it is you who needs to admit it." Sasuke finished, before returning to his wife with a radiance of good.

Hinata smiled, "I knew it, I knew that he had good in him, that he was really changed. If you opened your eyes up and dusted off ignorance, I'm sure you will see it too." Sakura unfroze and broke into a smile.

"Who do you think your telling? I was just making sure..." She said, she smiled fondly to the door and turned back to the children.

A/N: Really...long...chapter *breath* eyes...tired...feet...smelly...just joking! Anyway, Sasuke has changed, and supposedly everyone is starting to see that. How long can Sasuke maintan this good behavior, or will things go sour and he'll turn rotten just like his fruit? Or is it Ino who will end up the rotten one? (Enough with the questions, on with the writing! Story of my life: The Writing "Slave". Find out next time on: Four Seasons.

Love,

SnowyWolfe

GOD bless!!!


	5. If Only You Could Love Me

**A/N: To begin, I just want to thank everyone who has been super kind in reviewing Four Seasons, its made me really, really happy. I'm especially glad to see that you guys have started to really understand this story and its characters. I'm sorry if I sound all sappy and writer-y but its true I really do appreciate this all. And to show you how real I'm being I'll name the people, every single person who reviewed this story.**

**_Ines Kiryuu_**

**_BVB BOTDF_**

**_Ino2613 _**

**_Kngrulz_**

**_machi-tan_**

**_EmoPrincess21_**

**_fruitpunch123451_**

**_Langioletto_**

**_Kira_**

**_Anonymous 25_**

**_Thanks again, much love,_**

**_Snowywolfe_**

(Shout: All right, all right already, on with the story!!!)

(SnowyWolfe: Right!!!)

**Four Seasons**

Summary: Sasuke Uchiha finds that his wife disappeared, and she will not return to him unless he shows the ability to be a true father, kindness and a gold heart. She leaves their child with him, the deadline is four seasons (a year); if he doesn't show those 3 things she vowed never to return to him and take their child with her. Can't be too hard right?

**Chapter Five: If Only You Could Love Me**

Sasuke was beaming, truly beaming; he was at the dinner table with his wife, his friends, and his son. He held the glass of white wine fancily in his hand for a toast.

"Here's to my wife coming back to me." Sasuke pronounced happily, his eyes shone a bit when he said that. Ino rolled her eyes underneath her in the crook of her elbow, as she laid down her head. People looked around excitedly, Ino realized that all eyes were on her, she properly toasted everyone blushing as her hands were clamped together and suddenly the most interesting thing at the party.

Everyone toasted, and Sasuke held his wife's sweat soaked hands proudly. He kissed her cheek, and Ino almost felt as if he were smothering her, truly smothering her. The whole dinner party Sasuke had followed her around as if they were handcuffed to each other.

"Hear! Hear! Now this is to the change that we all see in Sasuke. Thank God!!!" Naruto said honestly, he held his glass up giddly and toasted with everyone. He wasn't drunk, but he seemed more foolish and carefree than usual. Ino felt upset at that, all of her guests were having a blast while she tried her hardest not to show her sulking.

"Itsnotthatbigadeal." Ino muttered with her face to the side and down low. She was "fixing" a button on her light white jacket. It was a frilly thin sweater that opened at the sides in the middle. She then focused on her child that was next to her, though no one heard her comment, Sakura was the first to see her unhappiness.

"Be merry Ino--" Sakura whispered to her later, when the sun had cooled into the horizon.

"What is this the 1800's? "Be merry", "Oh rejoice!", "Hear ye, hear ye I toast I maketh to thee!". I feel like you guys stuffed me into a time machine and hit the button to go with me kicking and screaming." Ino grunted bitterly making the hand motions as she ridiculed, "Oh great and the man of the hour just has to come back." Ino said even more sourly as her husband returned with the drinks.

"What's wrong honey?" Sasuke asked, kissing her for the 15th time since the party began an hour ago. Ino felt like wiping it off and telling him to cool it, he was being too much of a Casanova. She smiled to him polietly, and said the heat was getting to her. Sasuke went to go crank up the air conditioner and Ino waited until he was out of sight to quickly move away. She and Sakura made sure they were secluded, they went to the garden and under a tree.

"Now, really what's the matter with you?" Sakura whispered softly as she tried to make herself comfortable. After pregnancy she took yoga classes to make sure that she wasn't as cramped as she was before during labor. So she criss crossed her legs on the floor in an odd fashion and diligently listened.

(Whenever my conversations in fan fiction volley between to people, person 1 speaks then person 2, and just back and forth not person 1 speaks twice then person 2. =) Just so you know. And caution for what's up ahead, just be prepared for anything.)

"First off I didn't want to come home so quickly."

"Duly noted in my mind."

"Sasuke found out where I am during the day and badgered me with stories of Akira until I cracked under such a pressure."

"Typical clingy Sasuke go on,"

"So that's it--"

"And are you happy?"

"Can't really tell yet, look I'm trying so hard to put the past behind us, y'know let bygones be bygones. But every time he puts on that goofy grin I just want to sock it to him. In words of course. Because you know, he did all that stuff to me and got off without much of a scratch and here I am torn and battered. *sigh* I don't know...I'm just doubtful he'll be violent again."

"He hit you?! Oh he--"

"No, no, speaking figuretively. Verbally violent yes, but he didn't physically hurt me too much. He didn't actually--"

"Yeah, yeah, I know that means, just spit it out."

"Idon'tknowifIlovehim." Ino said quickly. The sound of glasses crashing into the ground and ice cubes falling out and bumping one another soared into the quiet ears of the two ladies.

"What?" Sasuke asked broken-heartedly, his face looked destroyed by sorrow and as if someone took a knife and turned it 10 different ways. Sakura looked to the ground not knowing what to say for once.

"Sasuke, what I meant was--Sasuke you've got to understand...please honey, you've just got to." Ino begged her eyes weren't tearful, just hoping, wishing he'd understand, Sasuke looked at his feet depressingly.

"So you let me do all those things, you even had the audacity to call me "honey" and "sweetheart" while all along you meant it blankly? You don't even love me, I'm not stupid at all, I know what you meant. Point blank you don't care." Sasuke said almost on the ball actually. Ino felt hurt, her head hung slightly in hypocracy.

"I'm not going to tell you to leave my house--that's beyond wrong. But, what I will tell you is that you have 1 season to get yourself together and know for sure that you don't love me. Does this sound familiar? Because it should, but here's the new twist--Akira is coming with me, you really have a lot of nerve." Sasuke said before leaving.

"Your heartless." Sakura gasped breathlessly. Ino froze with two tears streaming down her face. She got up staggeredly, and watched as Sasuke left her by herself.

Next Day:

Ino never felt so cold and hollow inside, but she got up anyway. She chuckled when she saw the clearly destroyed alarm clock. Its beeped weakly and she simply flipped the switch to make it stop.

"See, even you feel sorry for me." She whispered sorrowfully, it died down and she placed it in the middle of the wooden desk. She made her breakfast quickly so she didn't have time to think about Sasuke or Akira, but what hurt the most was that he didn't leave a single thing to reference him by. All his books, clothes, pictures...gone. All that was left was the house and Ino's things + furniture. To add to her grief she didn't even know where he was or trust him enough to come back.

"So this is really it, huh? This is all for us. Sasuke how could you!?" She yelled to all that would listen, the egg popped and she jumped a bit. The doorbell rang and she turned off the stove and hustled to the door.

"You jokester, I knew..." She said as she opened the door, she felt so deeply disappointed.

"I uhm, have a package for an Ino Yamanaka." The man said moving past her eccentric greeting, he scratched his head and handed it to her.

"Ino Uchiha, my name is Ino Uchiha." She said sharply, the man looked as if she was polka dotted.

"No, it says here, Ino Yamanaka--Okay, okay your Ino Uchiha, Ino Uchiha is your name!!!" The man said scared out of his wits at the look she gave him.

"I just need your signature, here." The man said taking a breath, when he looked up Ino looked distant.

"This is from my best friend, why would Shikamaru use my maiden name?" She almost said too low to hear.

"Excuse me? Pardon me miss, but I couldn't hear what you said." The man said leaning his head in sideways, he had his index finger to his ear.

"N-n-nothing, I were d-d-do I sign, h-h-here right?" Ino said shaking, her imagination filled her with all kinds of untrue scenerios of why Shikamaru would be so cruel.

* * *

"What is this? Just what do you think your doing?" Ino said angrily as she dropped the package down with a thud. Shikamaru looked curiously at her.

"Sasuke-san wanted to send you money, I delievered it to you under my name so what?" He asked rudely, he got up from his office chair and attempted to leave. Ino blocked the door with her body. Shikamaru sighed.

"Don't be immature now." He said as if he grown up 11 years enough to talk to her like a child.

"What's your deal?" Ino said surprised at his behavior. He moved forward enough to make her move back a little.

"No Ino, what's yours?" He said before leaving, she followed him out matching his speed walk.

"I have no problem, unlike you who's being really mean. Do you even know Sasuke left me?" She asked giving him the benefit of the doubt.

"I am more than aware of that. I'm glad he did too." Shikamaru said bodly, Ino slapped him as hard as she could muster. His hair became loose in places and the location of which he was struck was red as chili peppers.

"If **you **ever say that again I promise you, you'll hear it." Ino said before curtly walking away. Shikamaru looked at her as she left.

* * *

"Sasuke listen to me," Ino said barging in on Sasuke watching cartoons with his son. Neji had the day off and was at home with his family, as well as actually catching up on some sport time with his children.

"Hmm?" Sasuke said moving his head slowly, with his attention half distracted.

"I've been away from my son for almost half a year, with out you for half a year did you think that was easy on me? No, how could it have been? I tried everything to make sure you'd be nicer to me when I came home that's all I asked for. But instead what did I get? You leaving me." Ino said, she looked messy with her face red and wet with tears like her eyes and her hair down. She walked over to him.

"Are you trying to play victim?" Sasuke asked.

"You very much well know I am!" Ino said loudly stomping her foot and her eyes watering. Sasuke thought for a moment.

"I see, so your saying you really didn't forgive me for all I've done and pretended like you did. And when I found out you lost your love for me, I left in order to let you make your final decision and _I'm_ once the bad guy again? Because of what I did before?" Sasuke said. Ino felt horrible inside.

"Sasuke please let me explain myself. I had a really bad attitude before because yes, I didn't fully forgive you. I'm sorry for that, please come back. I know I only have myself to blame, but honestly I married you because you were the only human I knew my love could never die out for. I really, honestly still do love you as much as I did when I married you, so please." Ino pleaded, she was bending as if she was about to go on her knees to keep the family together.

"Ino, I'll give you a day to think things over, just go home and think really hard. Do that first and come back." Sasuke said softly. He was looking straight at her, but the pain in his eyes told a different story than how he felt. He wanted her so badly, but he could never hurt her. He'd appreciate her if she stayed.

"Your doing this on purpose, you just want me to feel like you did when you lost me." Ino accused.

"I'm not, so don't make me out to be that way. I in no way am after any revenge of any kind. I don't want to get hurt, or hurt you. If you feel unhappy in our marriage, don't let it fester. Just for one night go home and think about it. So you don't spend the rest of your life regretting it. I'd do anything for you, I'd even let you leave with our son if it meant your happiness. I love you too much to let you suffer." Sasuke said truthfully. Ino smiled at him lovingly with tears of joy coming out.

"You don't know how long I've waited to hear you say that." She whispered crying. She hugged him, he got up slowly, "So--" he began.

"So I am not leaving you--ever. Sasuke Uchiha you are bonded to me for life! And there's no way I'm letting you go, even if you beg me. I'm not like you, I love you too much to let you go." Ino said proudly as she puffed up her upper body and put her fists and her hip.

"Good." Sasuke said as he kissed her, Akira made a face.

"Yeah, yeah, icky." Sasuke said before Ino kissed him again. Akira clapped cheerfully, which resulted in multiple claps. The two couples looked around and saw their friends and coworkers wiping their eyes with tissues and saying "how nice," over and over again. Sasuke cleared his throat **and** looked shyly.

Naruto patted him on the back.

"A job well done. A job very well done."

A/N: Das Ende!!! Just kidding!!! You've got to see more of the your "favorite" newly changed guy and his family right? So there you go.

* * *

**_Part Two: Watermelons/Cherry Trees_**

Sweat. Lots of hot beady sweat covered the faces of the entire Uchiha family. As they exhaustedly fanned themselves at the beach, their tongues hanging out like dogs and their eyes straining underneath the heated sun. The beach ball flew into the air, blocking the sun sharply for but a few moments, much to Ino's pleasure, but then landed on her only ice cold drink.

The bare feet of Sasuke Uchiha danced across the hot sand as he made his way to his wife as she was tanning and he was playing with his son. He was childishly laughing, but a apologetic glow glimmered in the blacks of his eyes. Ino drew in her breath quickly and turned to him with a flip of her blonde hair. He wasn't laughing anymore, this time he verbally apologized and bowed. He picked up the ball staring at Ino's frown.

"Not funny, got that." He said duly noting that in his mind, Ino giggled teasing his seriousness. She grabbed the ball and dashed for the sea.

"Can't catch me Sasuke! I trained while I was away--there's no way you could catch me Nnnoowww!!!" She bolted, but he caught her easily, he wrapped his lean mu. She breathed up her banks with a pout.

"What were you saying?" He teased letting go of her.

"Fine..." she muttered, as she playfully stomped back to her beach chair. He watched her childish attitude and smirked, "You're such a cutie." he said romantically.

"You're suuuchhhh a _CUTIE!!!_" Naruto copied, making fish lips, and invading Sasuke's person space.

"Ha ha." Sasuke said dryly, pushing Naruto's face away. Hinata was playing with the two boys as Sakura and Lee went for their morning jog.

Ino giggled, Sasuke's face reddened, as he glared at Naruto for embarassing him in front of his wife. But to show how romantically changed he was he walked over to her and told her himself how cute she was.

"Just cute Uchiha Sasuke? Should I be offended? Just cute, huh?" She joked, he stood there looking at her. She looked back curiously, "Sasuke it was a joke--chill okay?" She chuckled. He began to tickle her, "Then why aren't you laughing?" he said as she roared in laughter stomping her two feet against the chair.

* * *

"So...what's his name?" Sakura purred sipping her island non-alcoholic drink in pleasure, she was pregnant once again. Sasuke often joke that soon there would be a army of little Lee's reeking havoc around the world with their outlandish excercises. But, he bragged with Ino's looks and his brawn flowing through his genes, if they happened to begin their own army. The Uchihas' would win. Ino and Sakura didn't find that so funny, but Lee argued on it, brooding over it for minutes. They were all at a kid friendly/adult friendly resort. The kids were with Hinata and Tenten/Neji while the others were at the bar. Sasuke was being bartender, and he made an especially sweet drink for Naruto as the girls chatted.

"Irokia, he's sort of new at all this new work that he's acting up just to hide that he can't get the hang of it yet. I know I'm his teacher and suppose to be patient. Because I do like him, but man! He's just so out of line." Ino explained, Sakura nodded attentively listening.

"Can I take her for a sec?" Sasuke asked all of a sudden, Ino almost objected because they were in the middle of a good conversation.

"Sure." Sakura smiled, pointing to Ino with her hand. Ino waited for him to speak.

"Privately." He whispered deeply into her ears, her eyes widenend. "Okay." She said with a goofy laugh. He put his hands across her eyes.

"Keep 'em shut please. I just really want to surprise you." He smiled, Ino walked with him blindly. She trusted him with every step, though she prayed that he was watching carefully where they were going.

"Patience." Sasuke cooed when Ino began to peel his fingers back just a bit.

"Can I peek, just for a quick glance. It going to make me all antsy if I can't see soon." Ino warned already becoming impatient.

"Just hold on, we're almost there." Sasuke promised. Within 2 short minutes Sasuke stopped and withdrew his hand. A lush garden with a pool area captured Ino's eyes. Ino sucked in her breath loudly, and exhaled tearfully.

"Sasuke I--I...wow." She said laughing as she wiped a tear from her eye. It was almost the exact replica of their honeymoon.

"Can we try again please? Not the whole meet and greet, get to know you stuff. But, from here? Akira can stay just the way he is, our life too. Just our relationship anew would pull off a huge burden." He explained softly. She searched for honesty in his eyes and got it at every corner, in every inch of it, he meant it.

"Yes...yes, yes we can." She said sniffing, pulling his shirt forward slightly so she could stand on tip toes and kiss his gentle lips. He accepted the kiss with a smile, using his tongue to explore her mouth, the wet and warm feel of it took him by surprise. He had forgotten how wild Ino could get when they kissed passionately. He felt like he did a year ago, he softly plucked her up from standing and carried her by the pool area. He let her in gentle and with their lips still locked and eyes closed he followed her.

They moved around the pool, until Sasuke came into contact with something soft and warm. Ino yelped as she came across something cold. She spun around to see Neji and Tenten staring straight at them with widenened eyes.

"Do you know of the 133 rooms they have Uchiha?" Neji asked freaked out a bit. Tenten was holding the children, covering their eyes. Ino coughed with embarassment. Sasuke blushed a deep red.

"Sasuke and Ino sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-ggg!" Teased Tenten, and Hinata danced along moving side to side with two of her index fingers waving.

Ino looked at Sasuke with narrowed eyes, she had to support her husband so she didn't rat him out for leading her there.

"Sorry." He whispered looking at her for a second, Akira wearing a life float pedaled to his parents.

"Heeyyy Akira." Ino cooed to her son, he grinned, and turned to his dad, then back to his mom, Sasuke was smiling at his son as well.

A snap shot went off and so did a lot of claps.

"Are we on 24 hour display or what?!" Ino yelled in frustration, the whole room was suddenly filled with her friends and family.

"You lucky your little romance action wasn't." Tenten whispered. Ino laughed with her mouth twitching, Sasuke rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah...blessed." They said simultaneously.

"Well, don't you have something to say to your audience?" Hinata giggled, Ino turned to them and smiled, she turned back to Sasuke Uchiha.

"I love you Sasuke Uchiha!" She exclaimed, hugging him.

"And I love you, Ino Uchiha." He responded hugging her back.

A/N: Reaalllyyyy dramatic, I know, sorry about that....anyway. Next time, little Akira takes action!

With Love,

SnowyWolfe

God Bless.


	6. Aki, Aki, Akira!

**A/N: Woooww, I know it may not feel as long to you as it does to me--but this story has had a really long ride. A good one, don't get me wrong, but a long one no doubt. In fact, it's my longest. So that means I can't slack right? So, here you go!**

**Four Seasons**

Summary: Sasuke Uchiha finds that his wife disappeared, and she will not return to him unless he shows the ability to be a true father, kindness and a gold heart. She leaves their child with him, the deadline is four seasons (a year); if he doesn't show those 3 things she vowed never to return to him and take their child with her. Can't be too hard right?

**Chapter Six: Aki Aki Akira!!!**

**A mesh **of raven colored hair were tangled as the two Uchiha males dominated the bed, Ino lazily moved them with her right foot and right hand. Sasuke and Akira were stretched across the bed in matching outfits, white shirts and dark blue boxers. Though it was two in the morning Ino arose her hair also a mess, she plucked out a few strands of her kin's hair from her blonde locks and got off with a bounce. She was wearing a white shirt and purple short short. She didn't bother to fix her hair that was dripping down her shoulders and her banks that masked the left side of her face. Her eye lids felt heavy and her eyelashes clumped together, she went to go wash her hands before rubbing her eyes. Whenever she forgot to, her eyes would sting. The bathroom was warmer than usual which was a plus, Ino turned on the faucet and began to wash up. The sounds of moaning and rising came in pair.

As she looked in the mirror she realized something--today would be a looonnnggg day. Especially now that the males were up and searching for her.

"Ino....?" Sasuke called from around the room, the light glow of the shut bathroom door drew him to the bathroom. He slightly opened it poking his head through.

"Hey, found you. Akira buddy come here, I found mommy." He said going over to try and catch the energizer bunny--also known as Akira. Akira jumped up and down and cried out incomprehensible words. Akira stuck his leg out and began to spin, Sasuke paused a bit thinking how to approach him. His father swept him up on one arm when his leg was farthest away and lead him to where Ino was.

"Is there a reson you made a field trip out of this?" Ino asked her voice raspy and groggy. She yawned with now dried hands, she rubbered her eyes and could see the shrug that her husband made.

"No, not really. Just wanted to see you. You know, make sure you're here." He said smiling. Ino wanted to rvomit, and it wasn't because Sasuke still was being a bit clingy. She just felt like--she puked, all over Sasuke's feet.

"You okay?" Sasuke asked trying to mask his worry just a bit, Ino bit her lip, her face was pale and green seeped through the pasty parts of her skin. She didn't answer him right away she only turned towards the sink. She puked in the sink this time, Sasuke made a face.

"Are you alright? Do you want me to take you to the--" Sasuke began, Ino pointed wildly to the door, motioning for him and Akira to leave immediately. She didn't want Akira catching anything, or Sasuke, because if one was sick they could infect another, which would make everyone sick. Sasuke hesistated, but one glowering look at Ino made him almost sure to leave, but he stood there. Danger rose tensly in the air, but then vanished when Ino gave him a pleading soft look. He left slowly, pushing Akira gently with his knee. Akira began to play around and Sasuke sat on the bed. Sasuke ran a hand through his tangled hair, once, twice, then a third time before reaching for the phone. When Ino puked again Sasuke winced, stopping from calling a doctor. He bit his lip and thought of what to do. Moments passed and his thinking ceased as Ino wiped her face and brushed her teeth.

Sasuke waited patiently on his bed with his now sleeping son in his lap resting his head upon his father's chest, Sasuke swung his legs his mind teetering with thoughts of what to do again. Ino broke his thinking by opening the door, she held up her hands for him not to come near her. She went inside the closet for a minute, Sasuke moved his head to get a better look, but it was if Ino disappeared in the shadows of clothes and shoes. A few moments later she came out, and went back into the bathroom locking the door.

Sasuke laid on his bed again, looking at the bathroom door, trying to decipher the noises he heard in his mind to get a feel of what Ino was doing. Ino sat on the toilet and peed. By the time she came out, she asked Sasuke if he could take her to the doctor. Sasuke didn't take more than a second to say yes.

* * *

"Sasuke I'm fine, stop looking at me like that will you?" Ino said stuffing blueberries into the pancake batter and squishing them up. Sasuke sat at the table with a magazine in his hand, he didn't have to hear it twice. Soon it was like the two males were on a sugar high, asking Ino to make the pancake, waffle and french toast mix faster. They hopped up and down and chased one another down until the other decided to chase the one who was chasing him before. Ino watched them do their game of tag.

Ino chuckled, rolling her eyes at their kiddish behavior. "Alright, alright--here you go." Ino said setting the food on the table. drool dripped from the corner of their mouths, even Ino's. Before she knew it, Ino was eating the thing up even faster than the males could get to it. She wiped her mouth after it and announced she needed chocolate ice cream to wash it down. Her voice was demanding at first, then it became soft again with a gentle hush after she said ice cream.

"No, not ice cream, sugar--the raw kind." She said fishing through the pantry, throwing things every which way. Sasuke cleared his throat.

"Hmm?" Ino said, turning her head just a bit. Sasuke thought for a second and waved off the notion. Ino thought he was thinking something was the matter with her, but Sasuke was just innocently looking at her. Ino waited for him even more to see if what she thought was true. She nodded for him to continue to try and not sound so "Well?!", Sasuke repeated the same action as before again.

"Nooo...tell me." Ino said moving closer to him. She sat down on his lap and he locked his arms around her. Akira cooed and ran around, twirling and skipping in the background.

"Ah..." Sasuke said trying to spit it out, Ino made a face that was expectant, but also was looking for where he could be going.

"Well? Say it!" Ino ordered, "Are you pregnant?" Sasuke asked right after. Ino's eye brows shot up. She thought wildly for a second, out loud even. It was if she was a scientist on the brink of discovery.

"I think I might be." She said slowly, Sasuke felt a surge of happiness overtake him. Sasuke had secretly wanted multiple children, but Ino was the kind who would want 5 at the most, 7 if he really pushed it.

* * *

"Dont' worry, it won't hurt a bit." The doctor said, handing Ino the pregnancy urine test, Ino snatched it away from him.

"I know that. I have a son." She spewed meanly, she wanted to stick out her tongue, but what she did was childish enough. She hopped off the medical bed and went into the bathroom, peed on it and came back. The doctor muttered something about women getting that way in early pregnancy, Sasuke shuddered at the thought of Ino being so topsy turney. A few sounds errupted fromt the bathroom, Ino opened the door. Soon she was just staring at Sasuke.

Sasuke desperately tried to read her expression.

"Do you think it will be a boy or a girl?" Ino asked before Sasuke began jumping up and down, and doing dances. Ino giggled a bit at the sight of Sasuke acting so funny. He did it before when Akira was coming and it was worth Sasuke doing anything to make her happy and laugh.

Ino's cellphone rang, with that she grabbed Sasuke by the collar.

"Tell no one outside our group of friends that I'm pregnant." She said coldly and seriously. Sasuke pondered it for a second, then he remembered last time Ino was pregant.

_Last Year_

_Ino drew in her breath and let out a staggered exhale. Her head was on her fist as she sat down in Sasuke's office. A mass of business people she didn't know swarmed her--what she did know is that they were kiss butts here because their boss had some relation to Sasuke. Ino felt her stomach, a habit she had grown into, to see how big she was getting. She wasn't tremendously large, but the bump that came was a noticable one. The lifeless buisness people were talking amongst themselves, occasionally coming up to Ino wishing her well and saying congradulations, the others were telling her of their children. This happened almost everyday. While Sasuke was beaming amongst them, not even noticing how bored his wife was. When he'd call her out, she was feign a tired smile and wave to them. The people would cheer and take another sip of wine. Which made Ino almost tempted to drink some, and made her sick because the smell was a bit much. _

_The semi-good thing about the parties was that what ever she said was basically law. If she was the slightest bit chilly, Sasuke would close every window and lightly turn up the heat. If she felt hungry, Sasuke would beg her to be specific in what crave she desired and got it down to the nail. If she didn't feel like getting up, she didn't have to. If she felt nausiated, seven doctors were practically at her feet begging to know what ailed her. Ino felt as if she were a queen, but the other feeling was loneliness. Sasuke was always busy, busy, busy until the very last second. He nearly missed driving Ino to the hospital from the airport after he had gone on some trip, and had to drive home to pick her up to drive her to the hospital. Other than that Sasuke was fine, he would make sure she had a good experience no matter what. He manifested his love for her in many different ways, almost everyday he would send her gifts and exotic deserts. That part Ino didn't mind at all._

* * *

"Stop. Stoopp." She begged, as she tossed and turned on the bed, Sasuke was slightly awake but when he made out what she was saying he was shaken awake.

"Ino, Ino wake up." He said desperately, his voice shook in anxiety and was fogged in worry.

"I don't want French Chocolate Truffles I want German Chocolate Cake!!!" Ino screamed, she wiped her mouth and looked at her hands, she felt all over her face and then looked at her hands again. As if she was expecting a chocolaty mess of some sort.

"No chocolate mess? Hmm, it was a dream." She said before falling asleep again. Sasuke let out a sigh.

"No more candy and exotic treats for you." He said his voice still a bit edgy. He looked at his wife and noticed how beautifully she slept. She twitched her nose moments later, and he made a face--but then smiled at her. She was still the most beautiful woman he's ever known.

* * *

Akira traveled around the room by walking, he had, as of four months ago, been able to. The thing is he hadn't mastered speech yet, so it was a hassle to try and guess or understand what he meant. Which brings it to the current situation. His teal blue eyes wandered around while his much darker colored hair was similar to Sasuke's. He wore a baby blue shirt and dark blue pants--he just happened to be all matching.

Sasuke stared at his son with narrowed eyes and thought for a moment, "Grass." Sasuke guessed shrugging, his son made a face and pounded his hands against the table. He was nearly in tears, it was the 7th time his parents got it wrong.

"Cereal." Ino said right after, Akira looked to her, pouted and began to bawl. This was one of the seven fits that Akira has been through the whole day. He kicked around and almost threw a tantrum.

"Do we resort to calming CDs?" Sasuke asked, looking his 21 month old up and down. Ino thought for a moment, and ran into the bedroom. Sasuke tried to catch a glimpse of what she was doing but she hid herself well. When she came back, she had a peice of paper and crayon.

"Draw." She cooed to her son in a smile. He took the crayon and began to color. Sasuke looked it over 5 different ways, not wanting his son to be crying anymore.

"Food. Are you hungry champ?" Sasuke asked, embracing his son. Akira shouted and cried.

"The sun, that looks like the sun and clouds. Akira--honey do you want to play outside?" Ino asked, Akira looked at her, he had stopped crying and nodded smiling. Sasuke bit his lip to keep his emotions inside, "How could I have guessed that? We have to teach him how to speak. I don't want him crying himself into a headache." Sasuke said firmly. Ino nodded agreeing full heartedly with his words.

Sasuke nodded back, "But, how?" he asked softly, Ino's light bulb went off and she had on her "leave it to me" smirk.

* * *

"No. Absolutely not. Kids + Me = pulled or cut hair, colors all over my shirt, and drool on my hands." Shino said in his low voice, Ino stomped her foot in a plead. The man ran a hand through his hair, over and over again. Ino almost winced, as if she expected bugs and insects to crawl out of his hair. She dug her feet into the ground trying not to look uncomfortable.

"Come on, he's like 1 and 11 months!" Ino protested, Shino shook his head. The unmarried man, ran a hand through his bushy hair once more and sighed, he lifted his glasses and took another breath.

"I'll see what I can do alright?" He said, moments later wishing he hadn't said that. Sasuke came through the bug shop doors with a grimace on his face. Ino would have been terrified if she wasn't so determined, the bugs roamed freely in their glass boxes. It was a true wonder how the the place ever made money.

"Wait, that's the offspring of Uchiha?" He said looking intently at the boy who was jumping up and down. Ino looked at him and tried to study him, but he changed his face to a unemotional one.

"So you'll do it?" Ino asked softly. Shino looked almost too happy to say yes.

A/N: Uh ohh....Not only is Ino pregnant but Shino has something up his sleeve. Will it be comedic, diabolical, cute, or just plain weird. After all it is Shino. I hoped you liked it!!!

With Love,

SnowyWolfe

God Bless.


	7. Babies

**A/N: Thank you for being patient. We've really come a long way and it goes without saying that you guys are super cool. God bless!**

**_Four Seasons_**

**_Chapter Seven: Babies_**

**If** Ino knew anything it was that she had two babies in the house and another was coming. Sasuke Uchiha was notorious before for being cold and cruel but now it seems that he couldn't be serious even to make money. At first it was enjoyable, it really was having a warm husband around, but it had its limits.

"Ino...Ino...Where are you going?" Sasuke muttered sleepily, Ino froze. _"How is it that he knows every time I move?"_ She though facially expressing her frustration.

"The bathroom, honey." She said getting up and tip toeing out of the door, which was not to the bathroom. She had gotten-cravings, if you will lately. Embarrassing ones that she wanted Sasuke to know none of. In the middle of the night she had an urge to eat ice and pickles, and by no means was Sasuke to find out. The thing was that Sasuke already knew, he followed her a few times, it wasn't as gross at Ino thought it was but, it was a bit odd. So since he already knew he thought it would be okay just to join her in being up late.

"Ice and pickles again?" He said walking down the stairs with his shirt on and pants. Ino froze and a feeling of being caught red handed swarmed her. She turned around and elbowed the ice into the sink, and put the three pickles up her back shirt.

"What do you mean?" She asked innocently, staying in place. Sasuke sniffed the air for a moment, "Did you just put that up your shirt?" he asked, now Ino was freaked out. She had half a mind to think him more than gifted on account of him being so good with his senses.

"You can tell that just by smell?" She asked, he laughed and said no. "I saw you, but what smells like salt?" Sasuke asked going around her to see the salt shaker in the wrong place.

"You eat salt, ice and pickles? You do know that salt melts ice, and preserves pickles right?" Sasuke asked curiously. Ino felt embarrassed, "Yeah, I know, it just tastes good together." she went on pulling the pickles out.

"Right." Sasuke said trying to hide his disgust, but he faltered for a moment after Ino put salt on it. She sniffled for a moment and stood still.

"I'm pregnant okay?" She said in her defensive tone, Sasuke waved his hands.

"Yeah, I know." He said opening the fridge.

"I remember when Hinata was pregnant." Naruto thought leaning back in his easy chair, it was leather black and comfortable. Rarely did Sasuke ever ask advice from Naruto, but on the fact that it was something of this...nature, he had no other choice.

"The cravings, the rollercoaster feelings, yeah I know." Sasuke said even trying to make small talk.

"No, none of that." Naruto cut him off immediately, Sasuke looked surprised.

"Look, not everyone gets that, Ino's just one of the people who do. Doesn't make her weird, just normal." Naruto said smiling. Sasuke felt a splash relief when Naruto said that, Ino wasn't weird, but **_normal. _**A knock at the door interrupted his thoughts and he turned to find his wife was an innocent look on her face.

"Did you hear?" Sasuke asked, hoping he had not hurt his wife in any way.

"Heard what? Were you talking about me?" Ino asked, Sasuke tried to think as rapidly as possible. If he should say "yes" Ino would want to know every detail, why and start a rampage. If he said "No" she might have heard and call out his lie.

"Yes." Sasuke said when Ino knew he was taking too long to answer. She blushed and looked away.

"Really? What about?" She asked remembering last night.

"Something about you-" Naruto began, Sasuke elbowed him gently.

"Just talking." Sasuke answered, Ino picked up on his subtle signals and dived in.

"Honey, you know you can tell me _anything_ right?" Ino peered softly, sitting on his lap. Sasuke felt her belly and smiled.

"Yeah, I know." He said before dismissing the two of them and returning to work. Ino eyed him for a second, but changed her attitude when he looked at her. Naruto lingered after and asked what he should say if Ino asked him about it.

"Tell her 'things' repeatedly. Until she gets frustrated and leaves. Or you can say mini things that won't get me in trouble." Sasuke said automatically assuming Naruto was clever and smart enough not to tattletale on all the strings of stories that Sasuke told him.

Sasuke arrives home before Ino, so he wandered the house ravaging for something to eat. He thought about Shino for a split second and decided not to think about that _man_ anymore, the anger he had for him would ruin his alone time with himself. He got into bed to rest for a moment when the sound of someone coming in came to his ears. Leisurely he thought of how much time he and his wife would have before Shino returned. 3 days sounded nice with her, but if he were to get a full day to himself, it sounded even better.

_"Hmm, I'll be sure to mention that."_ He thought as he picked up a book and began to read. The sound of the door being opened caused him to put down his book.

"Hn? Oh hey Ino." He said before continuing to read. Ino didn't say anything, she only went to the bathroom and shut the door.

_"Odd. Maybe she just didn't hear me." _Sasuke thought, so he continued to read and payed attention to when she came out of the bathroom.

"Hello Ino." He tried again, but she ignored him and just kept walking. Sasuke sighed, and mentally noted not to give any responisibilites of matter to Naruto ever again. He followed her out.

"Look, I know your probably upset and you have every right to be it's just that-" Sasuke began explaining having no idea how much damaged he caused...and how much it would take to fix it. Ino opened the pantry and started to make her before dinner snack.

"Ino we aren't playing the ignore game are we?" Sasuke started. Ino whirled around and looked at him sharply.

"I am no child. So don't you talk to me that way, and yeah I _**know**_ I have every right to be upset and more." She said picking up the cheese crackers in a bowl each dipped in salsa /parmasean and went to the couch.

Sasuke exhaled and followed the shark right in the deep waters. "Ino look, you shouldn't be that upset. Do you want to know why?" Sasuke asked sitting down next to her.

"Why, I'd looove to know." Ino said sacastically and full of emotion. Sasuke bypassed that and swallowed trying not to accuse her of acting like a child, which she said she was not.

"Because we have three days to ourselves. You, me, and that baby." Sasuke grinned happily just talking about.

"Oh, really, is that so? Well gee **THAT SOUNDS LIKE FUN**." She continued with even more emphasis and a swing of the arm to show her happiness, though she was being overly sacastic. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Will you stop that?" He asked leaning to pick up the romote. Ino grabbed it first. Sasuke looked at her with an impatient expression.

"Oh, did you want this?" She asked twirling the phone around. Sasuke sighed and took another deep breath.

"Yes, _please_." He said making sure to stay polite. Ino tilted her head and pursed her lips. "Oh, really do you now? Do you also want a cookie for being able to be so annoying?" Ino asked emotionally joyous. She even clapped her hands. Sasuke muttered she was acting like a child.

"Oh, I'm sorry, don't tell your friends this." She said with a childish voice now. Sasuke's mouth twitched, but he calmly looked down and them up smiling.

"Okay, I get it. I won't do it again." He said holding out his hand for the remote.

"Here you go Captain Stubborn." Ino said flatly which made Sasuke almost want her to say it emotionally again. She got up and went to the kitchen again to pick up more snacks.

"Stubborn? Didn't I just say-" Sasuke began, he sighed and got up to follow her.

"Say what? Sorry? Well, if you did I didn't hear you." Ino said grabbing a handful of whipped cream in a bottle and rubbing it on Sasuke's face. Sasuke gasped and wiped some of the fluffy goodness off of his nose.

"Look I'm sorry okay Ino no need to be prodigal." Sasuke said picking up the can and putting it on the counter.

"_Excuse me?_ Oh, now I'm prodigal! We'll thank you, today has been an awesome day, I hope tomorrow will entail the same result: me being mad at you!" Ino said storming up the staitr to their room.

"You see that's what I'm talking about! Your acting like a baby!" Sasuke said loudly. He didn't expect ther to be silence, he thought for sure Ino would charge back down those steps and comment. But, she didn't. He sat back down on the couch and sighed again.

"Well, day one went well. Only two more days to make it right." He said relaxing.

At work:

"Here's your papers." Sakura said dropping the stack sloppily. Sasuke raised an eye brow, but she walked out before he could question her.

"Hmm." He said leaning back in his big chair. Neji hadn't come into work today, so he couldn't ask him about it either. Surely, long minutes later Neji walked in interuppting Sasuke's thinking.

"Hello Sasuke." He said in almost a strained matter. He sat down stifly and tried to casually smile. "Uh, hello Neji. I'm sorry, I have to ask are you okay?" Sasuke said. Neji nodded and looked at the door.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Neji said smiling. "I don't know you seem kind of-" Sasuke began. Neji scooted over suddenly and came really close.

"Okay, I have about ten seconds to tell you this before Tenten turns back around. Look, the female's they are planning to-" Neji began before turning back to working. Tenten opened the door and came in.

"Hey husband," She smiled politely, Neji smiled back in a smaller manner. "Sasuke." Tenten said heatedly with a flat tone to it. Sasuke waved weakly, Tenten looked like she wouldto yell at him if he didn't.

"Okay...well, Tenten we have a lot of work to do. So please?" Neji said, Tenten waved her hands defensively, turned on her heel and left.

When the door closed again Neji scooted back over.

"So like I was saying the women are planning to-" Neji began.

"AHA! Neji how could you!" Tenten barged in, but Sakura cupped her mouth and reeled her away apologizing.

"They're going to try and get you back for what you did to Ino. Be careful." Neji said before returning.

"Thanks." Sasuke breathed. Time passed and it turned 5 o'clock with nothing happening. It was Sasuke's end of work so he packed up getting ready to go home. When he opened the door a water ballon splashed all over him. Fits of laughter erutped and Neji sighed, thankful that was all that they did.

"That was it? I forgot you were women and that's probably all you could think of. I was worried for a minute. Oh...oh! Oh! Wait! Wait! That came out wrong!" Sasuek said, animal growls were what came next before he blacked out.

At home:

"W-what happened? Don't touch me!" Sasuke said sitting up. A wet towel fell off his forehead. Ino jumped as well screaming.

"What? What?" Sasuke said looking for a mirror.

"Your forehead, it's all-um. Actually it was you suddenly screaming, yeah that was partly it. No need for a mirror." Ino said taking it it slowly from him. Sasuke looked at her with uncertainty, "Are you still mad at me?" he asked softly.

"Oh no, with that thing on your forehead who could?" Ino said waving it off, then covering her mouth. Sasuke grabbed the mirror back and checked out his forehead. He nearly screamed like a girl. Which made Ino laugh. "Ino, Ino what happened to my forehead?" Sasuke said touching it over and over. "Tenten knocked you out and accidentally used long lasting make-up on it. Sorry." THUD.

A/N: Thank you for reading! I really hope you liked the chapter! God Bless!


	8. Lost

**A/N: **Arigato for all the cool reviews I've gotten! Thanks for the support and nice reviews, I really appreciate it. Forgive me for this chapter please, (tell me if you have any problems with it), warning it may evokes sad feelings! Also tons of tense anxiety, but, hopefully good ones (feelings) as well, I'll try to make it be as painless as possible, don't worry it is not like anyone dies or anything. However, I found a "lost" chapter, so this is pre-Ino's return! So don't lose the hope! God bless.

**Four Seasons**

**Chapter Eight: Benevolence**

_Sasuke stared out the rainy window of his kitchen bedroom, in his dream he knew he was dreaming. He felt tired and dreary, as if he didn't want to talk to anyone. He was upset and unsettled, "It's too quiet." He grumbled, his lips pressed together tightly. He lowered his eyes, "It's been too quiet, since she left…" Sasuke said closing his eyes._

**Sasuke **woke up abruptly, he was soaked in his own sweat, and the perspiration was wiped by a combination of his forearm (because one of his long sleeve pajama sleeves was rolled up) and his grayish white sleeve. He moaned in agony, it was midnight and nightmares haunted him every time he shut his eyes. He bit his bottom lip in anger; he was impatient to fall asleep, though he had no work tomorrow. Sunday was already here, and he hadn't slept all through Saturday. His excitement lasted the night, but after Ino left it seemed only a dark cloud was left of it.

Sasuke flipped up suddenly on his knees, and punched the bed deep into the wooden posts horizontally nailed from one end to the other. The mattresses deep holes were evidence, that a not so good night's sleep + Sasuke = not only agitation but fatal destruction to inanimate objects.

He was breathing heavily, seething anger one moment, and sobbing the next.

"Screw you Ino! How could you do this to me?" He yelled in frustration, he gripped himself unwary to hurt himself. He was going to pull at it, but he began to hyperventilate. It was like a vacuum was stuck into his mouth, and was turned on. He prowled on the bed like a lion, accidently waking his son. Akira began to cry.

"Shush…" Sasuke said softly, trying not to look too messed up. "S-sh-uh-huh, shsu, be quieee….be quiet!" Shouted Sasuke, he was losing his breath rapidly and was becoming more angst controlled his feelings.

"Pa-puhlease, please." Sasuke begged he began to sob; his son kept crying and crying. Sasuke ran out of the bedroom, and stumbled for the phone. He had successfully dialed the Emergency room, but he was knocked out.

Next Day

"Sasuke, Sasuke-kun." Cooed a soft voice, Sasuke rolled his neck with his eyes closed. The woman moved his hair back, alleviating his hot flashes. He didn't feel bare, but knew better to wish for it. This woman sounded nothing like his wife, yet she traced beelines along his neck with her soft…warm fingernails. Sasuke mumbled, and she perked up in a high pitched squeal.

Sasuke opened his eyes to his former client; she had quit the ANBU donation club after Sasuke got married. Yet, still pursued he, making up extravagant stories to try and make him or Ino divorce each other.

"Nuni, what are you doing here?" Sasuke asked exhaustedly, the heart monitor beeped next to him, forcing him up. He looked around and immediately thought of his son, he called for him. But, Nuni put her finger on his lips and inched very close.

"Don't worry about him; dear ol' Sakura's got him right in her arms." She said warmly, her dark brown hair reminded him of tree bark because it was greased and had a few out of placed strands. Her hair was long, and he supposed her eyes were dark apple red, but if you looked close enough small mixtures of pale pink was in there. She climbed on the bed, yet now at safe distance. Sasuke felt uncomfortable, and shifted away from her, she caught him in her arms and leaned forward.

"No worries, Sasuke-kins, Ino is long gone. She took the mission on all by her lonesome when she heard you got sick. So she'll be back in a day or two, but she won't barge in on us…" she whispered. Sasuke fully got off the bed and away from her, the heart monitor dragged after him. He peeled off the sticky pads and began to walk off heatedly.

She raced after him, yelling his name. Sasuke turned around half way out the door way.

"I have a loving wife that means more to me than gold, silver, and any other woman. So, if you don't mind I'd like to get her back respectfully. She's my wife after all, and I promised no matter what that I'd be true. And I have been so far, so don't you dare try and mess that up." Sasuke warned in a deep clear voice. A puff of smoke filled the air, and Nuni was gone, but Sakura stood in her place.

"You got lucky Uchiha, you looked tempted before." Teased Sakura, she actually looked very proud of him. She went over to him and poked his chest.

"They say you had a panic attack or went into shock, something of that sort." Sakura said, she had a worried look on her face.

Sasuke sighed in relief, "I'm glad that you weren't really Nuni, because then now you're my witness that I never cheated." Sasuke smiled, Sakura smiled back.

"Sorry for testing you out like that, anyway Akira is safe with the Uzamaki's. Akira loves Hinata so don't you worry about that." Sakura grinned; Sasuke chuckled a bit, but didn't smile.

….

Sasuke realized something, not only did hospital food taste more like rubber than anything else, but that he really has changed; for the most part at least.

He actually began to think about others for a change, he let people cut in front of him, and he offered to help serve food. And though Ino was floating like a huge butterfly across his mind, it wasn't all because of that—it was because he wanted to, he really, really, _really _wanted to.

Little did he know that he had a quote on quote "Stalker" in his midst, his own wife Ino. She tried to shadow him as much as humanely possible, but she had other things to do. Plus, it was her girl time and more importantly, her "me" time.

She sat in the far end of the cafeteria in the corner. Sasuke had spent his whole afternoon helping out. When he had paid for his meal he sat down near the front. She smiled, and went over to him from behind.

"Is that Salad Sandwich any good?" She asked softly, Sasuke turned around like a child who loves his father, but doesn't get to see him often because he's a pilot, and is surprised by seeing him. He was grinning like Naruto and patted his lap.

Ino smiled, and set down her tray next to his. She reluctantly sat in his lap. Sasuke was beaming like a baby, "Hi, honey how have you been?" he asked, trying not to overdo anything. She replied "great".

"I thought you were on the mission." Sasuke said warmly smiling.

"Yeah, when my husband is in the hospital?" She teased, lifting his chin to kiss him. He wouldn't allow it to be a small peck; he kissed her with all he had when it was his turn to return it. For a moment, their tongues touched and Sasuke felt happier than he had in awhile.

"You're doing fantastic, keep it up." She said, Sasuke nodded. She told him that Sakura said he passed with flying colors on the "True" test. He felt even happier.

"Look, I was wondering, are you planning on coming home today, tomorrow?" Sasuke asked softly, he looked nervous and almost didn't want to hear anything other than "yes, right now in fact."

"Um…no, not really, maybe soon or something." Ino said touching her hair and playing with it, she knew she had broken his heart, but it was for their family's good.

"Are you trying to torture me? You said it yourself, I'm doing great so why….?" He begged, putting his head on her shoulder.

"Because it's precautions hon." She said cutely touching his nose, trying to ignore the deep sadness in his face.

"Please, Ino, don't do this to me…" He whined trapping her waist in his arms. Ino felt a small ping of nostalgia she had heard herself say that to him multiple times. Especially this one time…

_ Awhile ago…._

_Ino had been married to Sasuke for about a year, it was her pre-pregnancy stage of her life and she was pretty much in euphoria with her husband. They were wild, free, and embraced life with open arms, so what did it matter that people where having children around them. They'd wait a few months more, it was just too fun being able to do all kinds of things together without worrying about kids._

_Ino was laughing on the couch in her husband's lap, Sasuke nuzzled his nose into the hem of her blouse, opened it wider with his tongue and breathed air down her back. She jumped in chills, she lightly slapped his knee._

"_Sasuke, you know better than-that!" She yelled as Sasuke flipped her over on her back on the couch. His knee was in between her legs, and he felt them up and down. She blushed laughing, "You're such a card, you know that?" she giggled, touching his shoulder. Sasuke's face was also blushing, but it wasn't from what Ino was blushing about. _

_Sasuke put his face into her neck, leaning over her, he kissed it softly. He remembered that Ino disliked hickeys so he refrained from doing too much of it. He licked her ear, and she began to giggle. He nibbled on it, breathing warm air into it that made her covered in chills. He put two fingers into the beginning of her skirt, and lifted it with the other hand._

"_S-Sasuke, remember we have a party to go to in an hour. Trust me, we don't want to be smelling like—s, e, you know." Ino said softly, Sasuke scoffed at her._

"_You are such a child, just say the word alright? Plus, we aren't going to be that punctual, fashionably late is fine." Sasuke said attempting to continue._

"_They are our dear friends, there is no such thing." Ino said flatly, Sasuke ignored that, with determination he held her hands over her head with one hand. _

"_Sasuke stop, for real now, quit it." Ino said sitting up, or at least trying to, Sasuke pinched her thigh and huskily told her to not worry about it. She winced in pain for a few seconds and began to move under his body. _

"_I said stop it Sasuke!" She yelled, wiggling her hands, trying to free it. Sasuke took hold of her chin with his hand, and kept her still with both hands._

"_Say another word and I promise you we won't be fashionably late, we'll just not go." Sasuke threatened, his words were like venom and he looked aggressive._

"_Don't do this Sasuke; it's not fair to them…to me." Ino whispered, Sasuke didn't care, he just slipped off her a few inches longer than knee long skirt and began to work on her heavy sweater._

"_You stop right now Sasuke—" Ino began, Sasuke muffled her with his hand that was removing her sweater, he pressed down on it. She felt like he was choking her, but he really wasn't she was just scared. _

"_S-stop, please, Sasuke don't do this to me." She begged, trying to cross her legs. Sasuke gave up, and just got up and went out for "fresh air". That was the day Ino began to worry, that she might not be the only one…_

Ino got up, and began to walk away.

"What? Where are you going?" Sasuke questioned, Ino replied "To get fresh air."

Sasuke sat alone eating his meal; he looked around self-consciously and continued to eat.

Sasuke later knocked on Sakura's door.

Rock Lee opened the door much to Sasuke's minimal inconvenience.

"Hey, Lee is uh—is Ino there by any chance?" Sasuke asked softly. Rock Lee thought for a moment.

"No, she hasn't come back yet. Sakura went to look for her, but it is my duty to stay here in case she returns." Rock Lee said like a cadet, he didn't salute though, but he looked like he was about to.

"What, what do you mean by that? So she hasn't come back, what?" Sasuke said, Rock Lee answered the semi-hypothetical question.

That Night:

"Akira…" Sasuke whispered to his half asleep son, he knew he was going to beat himself up later if the child began to cry, but he was lonely and it would erase the silence.

"Do you want to know how I met your mother? Well it wasn't the first time I had seen her, but actually had a conversation?" Sasuke asked Akira, who was flickering his heavy eye lids up and down. Sasuke took that as a "Yes" and continued.

"Well, it was awhile ago, when we were 17 or so." Sasuke said looking to the ceiling.

_ The bells to the Yamanka Flower Shop jingled slightly, Sasuke entered carefully looking for Ino; she was leaning on the register table with her elbows on the table with her head in her hands. Her hair had grown back, and she was wearing a new set of uniform. Sasuke looked past her though, uninterested of how she had changed. _

"_Do you have carnations?" He asked flatly, hoping she wouldn't take the question the wrong way, her eyes grew wide and she made an interesting sound. One that resembled a purring cat mixed with a romantic "ooh" in it._

_Sasuke rolled his eyes at her childishness, "I need it for the Jonin Exams, to…persuade my examiner with something. Everyone else is doing it…" Sasuke said almost blushing, but he kept a straight face. She sighed, "Yeah, tough break for me, mine is a girl. I was thinking about giving her a gift card but, alas…anyway I um, hi how are you?" Ino asked doing the opposite of what Sasuke wanted her to do. He sighed in his mind but managed a "good" out, it was short and barely comprehensible but it was one at least. She nodded politely. He looked around himself for the carnations, deeming her incompetent enough to do even that. He paid briskly as if he was in a hurry and left._

_Jonin Exams:_

_Ino had done it, she had really done it that time, she had made a mistake in identifying who blew up one of the scrolls needed to pass the Jonin exams, they sent Sasuke to the Jonin Ecaminer's office._

_Sasuke twirled the tip of his toes in the ground, waiting patiently for the examiner to come. He had extravagantly cruel pay backs for Ino's festering in his mind. _

"_Sasuke, Sasuke are you listening?" The man asked he had a deep voice and a calm and bright physic about him. Sasuke knew just how to talk to him, he smiled boldly, ready to tell the truth loud and clear. Sasuke opened his mouth, but the man cut him off._

"_Save it, you're name's been cleared. Quite well in fact, some Yamanaka got you an easy pass to the Jonin Squad. Lucky, lucky, you'll be far ahead of the rest, exempting Shikarmaru and I hear the ANBU Black Ops owner is retiring and looking for a successor. I think the police are too; well you can try them out see how it goes. Bye." The man said briefly. Sasuke stood dumbfounded. He began to smile, actually smile._

"_Maybe I could ask her on a date, as a thank you or something." He said jokingly, allowing himself to be idle and free with time._

"_Maybe we could go on a long walk then, a restaurant, or are you the type to do it the other way around?" Grinned the blonde from behind him, he sighed._

"_It's up to you." He said smiling. _

**A/N: Sorry for the sadness! Eek don't bite my head off! Don't worry, next chapter will definitely be a treat! So bear with me please. God Bless. **

**SnowyWolfe.**


End file.
